Potions Gone Wrong
by yohlenyaoilover
Summary: A potion gone wrong leaves Harry and Malfoy in a bad situation Slash! H/D COMPLETE
1. A Potion Gone Wrong

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. His chin was getting sore from resting the weight of his head on his hand. He rolled his eyes to his left and saw the profile of his enemy. The dreaded. His potions-partner-through-punishment.

Draco Malfoy.

The blonde was staring ahead but his eyes were not focused on their professor, who was currently droning on and on about the potion they were to be producing for assessment at the end of the lesson; a simple healing potion. The monotone drawl finished and Malfoy seemed to come to again.

"Get the ingredients, Potter," Malfoy barely turned his head in Harry's direction, a slight frown on his face. Harry glared but quickly decided it wasn't worth the effort of arguing and pushed himself to his feet, making his way to the ingredients cupboard. A quick glance to the board at the front of the class told him all that he had missed whilst spacing out. Ron was at the cupboard too, lingering a little to talk to Harry.

"Sorry mate," Ron looked at Harry with genuine sympathy.

"S'okay," Harry shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes ahead of him. He had a feeling that if his eyes met Ron's, he would throw himself and his ginger friend's feet and beg him to switch partners with him. Ron was lucky enough to get paired with Hermione, "It's my fault for not paying attention to Snape and talking."

After a few pushes from some impatient Slytherin's behind them, the pair decided to return to their seats with their gathered ingredients.

"What took you so long?" Malfoy glowered at Harry, who unceremoniously dumped the items in his arms on to their desk, much to Malfoy's displeasure.

"Ron was there, he was offering me his condolences," Harry smirked at the blonde as he sat down, pulling the fresh Gardenia petals towards him. An arm shot out and grabbed Harry's hand before he could touch the white petals. Harry's eyes focused on the thin fingers of Draco Malfoy, his eyes slowly following the arm up to rest upon the Slytherin's face, which was surprisingly harsh-looking.

"Don't touch a thing. I don't want to fail potions because of your errors," Malfoy glared at Harry, his tone deadly calm. The Gryffindor tried to focus on Malfoy's words but his attention kept drifting down to the unnaturally cool fingers gripping his wrist.

And before Harry could respond the fingers were gone and Malfoy had pulled the petals towards him, using a knife to gently remove any imperfections in the perfectly white blossoms.

The raven haired boy sighed and rested his shin on his hand again, looking around the room. His eyes rested on Ron and Hermione, working together in silence but comfortably. Gently brushing against each other occasionally, smiling softly together. Harry was about to sigh again when Snape's icy voice reached his ears.

"Don't think that you will be receiving the same mark as Mr. Malfoy for this assessment, Potter. If only you would be able to focus," He put extra emphasis on this word, "on the potion as mush as you do on Weasley and Granger." Snape folded his arms across his chest, smirking down at Harry. The Gryffindor blushed and looked down at his desk, feeling the eyes of the class on him.

"Sorry, Sir," He mumbled and picked up a knife, pulling daisy stems towards him. Malfoy was smirking also. He had even placed his own scalpel down to pay full attention to his favourite Professor humiliating his worst enemy.

"Don't mess those stems up, Potter," Malfoy picked up his blade again, as soon as Snape turned to chastise Neville, although the blonde carefully watched Harry's movements. "They need to be exactly four millimetres each and-"

"I _know_, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, chopping the stems a little roughly. He glanced quickly at the board at the front of the class. He looked down at their potion and noted that Malfoy had successfully completely the first three steps. He threw in the stems and stirred three times clockwise, once anti-clockwise, another three clockwise. Wait. Was that a fourth stir? He quickly glanced down at the potion but it seemed to be changing a nice green colour, which the instructions on the board stated it should.

Harry sighed in relief and pulled the next set of ingredients towards him. Next to him, Malfoy gently lowered the petals in to the potion, which hissed a little and steamed but turned the required colour. The blonde frowned and quickly threw a suspicious glance at Harry, but kept his mouth shut.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began preparing the root in front of him. He striped it of its smaller roots and rubbed away any dirt he found. Malfoy was busy stirring the potion precisely, Harry lost track of his movements. He slid the prepared root over to the Slytherin and watched Malfoy inspect his handiwork.

"I don't get why I won't receive the same marks as you," Harry's chin returned to his upturned palm now that his hands had nothing to do, "I contributed just as much as you did." Malfoy rolled his eyes and rubbed a speck of dirt from the root that Harry missed.

"It's because you are a-" The sentence was left unfinished. Malfoy had plopped the root neatly in to the potion and an unexpected reaction was occurring. The liquid in the cauldron was hissing violently, turning an alarming fuchsia. Malfoy's eyes widened dramatically, which Harry would have laughed at if the potion hadn't just started spitting and emitting and awful howl.

In a swirl of black robes Professor Snape was upon them, glaring at Harry dangerously.

"What did you do?" His eyes were shooting daggers at the Gryffindor, who held his hands up in innocence.

"I just prepared the Ginseng root, like it told me to on the board-" Harry started, but was quickly interrupted by a furious Snape.

"Can't you _read_, boy!?" Snape pointed behind him in the general direction of the board. "It clearly stats Burdock root-" Snape himself was cut short by a small shriek of despair from Hermione, who was pointing almost hysterically at the potion, which was now bubbling over and turning the flames underneath the cauldron silver.

Snape spun around and marched back to his desk to retrieve a stabiliser tonic, but before he could empty the contents in to the vicious potion it had exploded with an echoing bang. The contents covered both Harry and Malfoy and sent them flying backwards.

Ron and Hermione rushed forward to help Harry up, whilst Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson hastened towards Malfoy. With his friend on either side of him, taking hold of an arm each, Harry was hoisted to his feet. He felt Ron patting him down and glanced over at the Slytherins, where Pansy Parkinson was taking the opportunity to rub Malfoy down.

Strange. There wasn't a drop of potion on Malfoy. Harry glanced down at himself and his robes too where free from potion.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione's timid voice sound from his right.

"Yeah, sure. I feel fine," Harry gave his friends a reassuring smile before a shadow fell across them. Snape loomed over the trio, a truly murderous look on his face.

"Potter, one hundred points from Gryffindor for your utter stupidity," Snape barely seemed to be controlling himself, "Get to the Hospital Wing, _now_. You too, Mr. Malfoy," Snape breathed heavily through his nose and turned his back to them.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"This is your entire fault!" Malfoy stomped dramatically up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"What the hell?" Harry glared and stormed after the blonde, "Ginseng root and Burdock root are practically the same thing!" He bashed his shoulder against Malfoy's as he overtook him at the top of the staircase. The Slytherin growled and pulled the other boy backwards, forcing him against a wall. His hands slammed on either side of Harry's head.

"Don't touch me, _Potter_," There was a truly dangerous look in Malfoy's eye. His head was incredible close the Harry's. The raven haired boy tried to create more distance between them but the wall and Malfoy's hands prevented much movement.

Harry's palms tingled.

And then Malfoy was gone, walking quickly down the corridor to the Hospital Wing, rubbing his palms lightly together.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing and explaining what had happened to Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch gave them a though checking over. However it appeared that the potion had had little to no effect on the pair.

They were quickly sent away and arrived at the Great Hall in time for dinner. Harry and Malfoy threw a final glare at each other before heading their separate ways to their House tables and friends.

"What happened, Harry?" There came a chorus of questions from his fellow Gryffindors. Harry smiled awkwardly and sat between Seamus and Ginny.

"Well, I picked up the wrong root from the ingredients cabinet and that seemed to have caused a problem," He shrugged his shoulders and laughed along with Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. Hermione, however, was looking cautious.

"Mixing up ingredients can be really dangerous, Harry," She scolded, "You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Oh, lighten up 'Mione," Ron smiled roguishly at the girl, slipping a hand under the table to rest on places the Harry didn't want to think about. Ginny shifted next to him, seemingly pushing as much of herself against him as appropriate in the dining hall. Harry pretended not to notice and instead found himself scanning the Slytherin table for Malfoy.

The blonde was obviously under a question based attack from his own group, who would all laugh as one when Malfoy would pause after answering their questions in an obviously funny manner. Several faces would turn and snigger in his direction. No point pondering what they were talking about then.

Just as Harry was about the discreetly shuffle away from Ginny, his eyes locked with steel grey. It felt like Draco Malfoy was staring right in to his very soul. Harry felt a thrill race up his spin and goose bumps erupted over his arms.

Next to him Ginny was giving him a sultry look. Perhaps she thought she had caused the reaction. But at that moment, Harry couldn't give a crap. Only one thought was running through his head.

'_My God, Malfoy has pretty eyes…'_


	2. Second Somebody

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling incredibly hot. His whole body felt like he was standing under a burning shower. He quickly kicked off his bed sheets and rubbed his hands over his face. He groaned and rolled on to his front, throwing his arms up above his head. When the hot flush wasn't stopping, Harry frowned and stumbled his way to the shower room.

His head didn't feel groggy and he didn't have any other signs of a fever. The feeling confused Harry but he put it out of his mind. He stepped in to fresh, cold shower.

Soon the other Gryffindor boys filtered in to the room, each complaining about how early it was and what nasty lessons they had that day. Harry replied when things were directed at him, but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself. He felt strange.

Nothing unusual happened during breakfast and it was only when Harry sat himself down in his first lesson, Transfiguration, that he could place his finger on what was wrong with him.

It felt like there was someone else constantly with him, much like they were standing with him but close enough for their bodies to overlap. He felt a hand brush though his hair, his fingertips cooled throughout the day and it felt like he was wearing two layers of clothes.

He shifted uncomfortably and pulled at his robes. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, threw him a worried look. Harry smiled back in a way he hoped looked reassuring. She seems too absorbed in her work to give Harry much more time. She turned back to transfiguring her chipmunk in to a squirrel. Ron, who was on his other side, was also looking at him. His friend was obviously much less concerned about his animal in front of him and turned to Harry fully, giving him a strange look.

"You sure you are okay, mate?" Harry gave Ron the same smile, but couldn't help closing his eyes as he felt a hand on the back of his neck scratching lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get good nights sleep," Harry mumbled distractedly. Although, he didn't miss the significant look shared between Ron and Hermione. "Nothing like that, guys," Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at his worried friends. Their expressions lightening somewhat but the pair still kept half an eye on the raven haired boy.

The lessons seemed to pass in a bit of a blur with Harry paying more attention to the increasing number of touches he was feeling. He felt like he was constantly fidgeting and pulling at his clothes. His robes felt so much more restricting than they did yesterday.

It was soon time for lunch and the Golden Trio made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry's eyes scanned the Slytherin table as he sat down, his eyes landing on Malfoy. The blonde was sitting on his own, flicking through a magazine and eating an apple.

Harry's mouth opened slightly. If he thought hard enough he could almost taste the sweet juice of the apple running over his own tongue. He couldn't take his eyes of off Malfoy. The way his nose scrunched up slightly each time he took a bit, each time his tongue quickly licked his lips each time he swallowed. Harry felt his face flushing warmly. He glanced around him again, checking no one had caught him staring at the other boy.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

After lunch, Hermione left for Arithmancy whilst Harry and Ron made their way up to Divination for a double lesson. It was the worst thing about Thursdays. Divination was always a hard subject to stay awake for, but for two whole lessons of the heady aromas and soft lighting it was almost impossible. The only thing that kept Harry focused was the feeling of hands on him.

Finally it was time for dinner and Harry fell to the table, clutching his knife and fork desperately. It had been a long day. Too long. Harry couldn't focus on much and was thankful that most people left him alone. Ginny had wedged herself next to Harry again and was chatting animatedly with Hermione about something that the raven haired boy couldn't bring himself to care about.

When they had finished their dinner of steak pie and potatoes, the Golden Trio made their way back to the common room. Ron and Hermione shared a love seat, their fingers seeking each other and entwining. Harry plopped in to the chair opposite, smiling proudly at his friends. It had taken a while but, with a lot of pushing from both Harry and Ginny, the two had become an item.

They were talking about the latest headlines in the Daily Prophet when Harry's eyes widened dramatically. He felt a hand on his right nipple. It was lazily stroking up and down, flicking the bud until it was hard. Harry jumped from his seat and glanced guiltily at his friends.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Harry tried to smile, but it couldn't hide the hitch in his voice. A second hand was making its way down his stomach, briefly dipping in to his belly button before slipping under the hem of his trousers.

Both Ron and Hermione sat up slightly straighter but Harry had already fled past them, taking the stairs to the boys dormitory two at a time. He reached his bed just before the hand fully closed around his hardening penis. Harry fell on to his bed and spelled his curtains shut. He cast a quick silencing charm before the hand starting lazily pulling at his cock.

This was too much. Random touches throughout the day Harry could deal with, but this? Harry groaned loudly as the invisible hand started adding a twist to the head each time it stroked. The Gryffindor shed his trousers and boxers before stretching out. His cock jutted up, straining up to his belly button. He was scared to touch himself in case the invisible hands stopped. Even if Harry was a little scared at what was happening, it felt _good_. Having someone else touch you was a completely different experience from touching yourself. And Harry very much liked the feeling of someone else taking control of his pleasure.

The movements quickened, become more focused and serious. The hand that had been resting on Harry's right nipple now moved southwards and into a place that Harry had never touched before. A single finger gently probed at his entrance, circling his hole before pulling away. Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he rolled on to his front, getting to his hands and knees. He rested his forehead on the pillow and looked back at himself. His cock was dripping, wetting the sheets with his own precum. The hand on his cock pumped furiously now, the finger returning to his anus again but this time pushing in ever so slightly.

Harry thought he was going to pass out. The intense feeling of someone else's hands was going to push him over the edge. The Gryffindor held his breath and gripped the sheets tightly with his own free hands. His face flushed and he felt a sweat break out across his forehead as he came with a choked cry. Waves of pleasure rolled over him again and again.

The hands became gentle on his skin, stroking his inner thighs and clenched stomach. Harry sighed happily into his pillow until he realised what had just happened. A random invisible force jacking him off? Harry rolled on to his back again and stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps it was time to tell Hermione about this.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Friday morning was hard to wake up on. Care of Magical Creatures first thing was not a good incentive to get out of a warm and cosy bed. Not that he didn't like the company of Hagrid, it was being outside in the freezing November winds. Harry dragged his eyes open and sat up. He almost didn't notice the ever present feeling of the second mystery person. He took a warm shower and dressed.

Descending the grounds to Hagrid's small hut was a chore after being in the bright warmness of the Great Hall, but Harry, Ron and Hermione plodded down the slope anyway.

Once they rounded the corner, Harry could tell it would be an unpleasant lesson. The Slytherins were all leering and snickering about something, huddled in a circle around something. Harry pushed his way through and saw Neville on the floor, clutching his wrist. His face was flushed and it looked like his eyes were tearing up.

"You okay, Neville?" Ron crouched down and helped the other boy up whilst Hermione carefully looked at the injured wrist. Malfoy was at the front of the group, a smirk fixed to his face.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Harry turned to the blonde in frustration. Said boy turned his gaze to Harry and his smirk widened.

"Idiot tripped over his own big feet, didn't he?" The group of Slytherins all giggled and chortled, telling Harry that one of them had most probably tripped Neville. Harry had a strong feeling it had been Malfoy himself.

"Why are you such a dick?" Harry frowned at the blonde, more in confusion than anger. Malfoy however stepped forward dangerously and glared at Harry.

"Don't Harry. I'm okay," Neville sniffed slightly and held his wrist to his chest. It looked swollen and was turning a strange shade of purple.

"No, you're not, Neville," Harry didn't even turn to look at his fellow Gryffindor. "Slytherin jerks shouldn't be allowed to just get away with whatever they want." Ron, sensing the tense atmosphere stepped up beside Harry, ready to give his support in the fight that would surely follow.

Malfoy moved closer to Harry until they were almost touching noses. Harry cursed the blonde's slight height advantage. Ron would tower over Malfoy, which was probably why he decided to approach Harry. And whatever Malfoy was trying to pull worked because Harry felt intimidation flicker through him. Well, the best form of defence is attack, right?

"You like getting this close to me, don't you Malfoy?" Harry felt a smirk form on his own face. His confidence came from nowhere. To be honest, he felt himself shaking slightly. But then again, that probably wasn't through fear. Having Malfoy this close to him seemed to make his legs go weak in any situation. His mind jumped back to the night when the Slytherin had pushed him up against the wall. It made his heart skip a beat.

"You wish, Potter,"

It was Malfoy who threw the first punch. Harry, prepared for the attack, stumbled backwards and gripped his jaw. Beside him, he felt Ron moving presumably to hit Malfoy back, but then Crabbe and Goyle had grabbed the ginger one, holding an arm each. Harry stood upright again and looked over at Malfoy. If Ron was being held, why wasn't Malfoy attacking him? Instead the blonde was on the floor, staring up at him with an expression Harry couldn't quite make out. Shock? Then Harry realised that the blonde was on the floor, staring up at him. On the floor.

When did that happen?

Malfoy pushed himself up and looked furious, drawing his fist back again. Hermione shrieked and pulled Neville out of the way when Harry stumbled backwards again. This time Harry kept his eyes open and stared in disbelief when he saw Malfoy grip his own jaw, which was bruising nicely considering Harry hadn't thrown any punches.

"What the fuck, Potter!?" Malfoy glared at Harry dangerously and moved to punch him for a third time. However, Hagrid had apparently come in search of his missing students and quickly stopped their brawl.

"What's goin' on 'ere then?" The half-giant grabbed the collar of Malfoy's robes and stopped him from charging at Harry again.

"Nothing Professor," Pansy Parkinson smiled sickeningly sweetly. Hagrid nodded gruffly and placed Malfoy back down, brushing him off distractedly.

"Well then, let's get going. Lessons started ten minutes ago!" The rest of the students followed after Hagrid in a line expect for Harry, Malfoy, Hermione and Neville.

The two rivals stared at each other questioningly, both quite ready to accuse the other. Harry's mind was racing. He tried to recall the events in order. Malfoy punched him, Malfoy got hurt, Malfoy punched him again, Malfoy got more hurt. Then something clicked in Harry's head. He reached a hand up and Hermione was ready to reprimand him for not letting the fight drop. However, he brought the hand down across his own cheek, hard enough to force his head to the side. His eyes never left the steely grey of Malfoy's, even as the blonde's head was thrown to the side.

"Oh, Merlin," The Slytherin gasped out, his eyes widened considerably.


	3. Another Coming

Thank you very much, my lovely reviewers. Your comments really help me get inspired, so keep going! Sounds corny, right? But it is true, honest. I'm actually finding it really fun to rewrite this story. I sort of have an idea of how it is going to end now as well, which I didn't have when I started this story originally. I hope you are all enjoying it and that I am updating fast enough.

Enjoy this chapter!

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"We need to tell Dumbledore about this," Harry rushed along side Malfoy who was walking at such a fast pace that Hermione and Neville had completely been left behind. Harry stumbled slightly on the uneven path down to Hagrid's hut.

"No, we don't," Malfoy looked furious. His face was red on both sides from the repeated hits and Harry suspected that his face was looking in much the same condition.

"It's probably the potion that's done this," Harry grabbed on to Malfoy's arm and spun him around so they were face to face. They had almost reached the rest of the class and Harry wanted to talk in private with the blonde about what had happened. He didn't really fancy Pansy clinging to Malfoy and giggling about the situation.

"No shit," Malfoy rolled his eyes, "That's why we need to see Snape, not that old fool." The blonde went to walk away again but Harry gripped his arm tighter.

"Don't call him that," Harry's voice came out sterner than he meant it to be, "What about Hermione then? She is really smart and would probably know-"

"If you think I am going to let some mudblood help with this situation then you are sorely mistaken," Malfoy cut across the raven haired boy. Harry let go of the blonde's wrist in disgust.

"Don't call her that," He narrowed his eyes. Malfoy smirked and bent slightly at the waist, bring their faces on the same level and dangerously close again.

"What about if I call her a dirty know-it-all show-off Muggle born instead then?" The next thing he knew, Malfoy was on the floor, a fresh bout of pain erupting in his jaw. He glanced over at the Gryffindor who was also on the floor, clutching his jaw.

"Forgot about the stupid potion," Harry mumbled to himself.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione looked at him with sympathy as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"It's nothing. _Really_. At least I gave Malfoy as good as I got," Harry chuckled along with Ron as the trio looked over at the blonde who was currently looking at his bruises in the back of a spoon. Pansy was next to him, fussing over him and pushing his hair in to place, stroking the back of his neck gently. A thrill of jealousy spiked in Harry, which he quickly ignored by shoving some mash in to his mouth.

"So what exactly happened, Harry?" Hermione turned back round in her seat and fixed Harry with a look.

"Well, Malfoy tripped Neville, so I-" The look Hermione was giving him cooled a few degrees.

"That's not what I meant, Harry," The curly haired girl said with force, "From where I was standing it didn't look like you gave Malfoy anything. He threw all the punches."

"Erm, well…" Harry fidgeted slightly. He knew that he should confess the whole story to his friends, but he didn't want them worrying. Something this big would definitely give them reason to freak out.

"Hi, guys," Ginny arrived, sitting next to Harry. It was probably the first time Harry was grateful for the girl interrupting, "I was just wondering when our next Quidditch practice was going to be." She turned to Harry with a sweet smiled.

"I was thinking of booking the pitch for next Wednesday, that way we can get some practice in before out first game against Ravenclaw,"

Ron soon joined in and all thoughts of the fight with Malfoy went out of their minds. Except Hermione's. Who was currently giving Harry a look that meant that the conversation was most definitely _not_ over.

After dinner, the Gryffindors headed out to the Entrance Hall, full of food and slightly sleepy. Apparently the Slytherins had other plans.

"Oi, Potter!" Someone called from behind the small group. Harry held in a sigh and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he calmly turned around and located the boy who had called him so rudely.

"Look what you've done to our star player!" It was Montague, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He strutted up to Harry and the closer he got the more intimidating his seemed. He was big and hairy and Harry didn't stand a chance. Malfoy stood back a few paces, guarded by both Crabbe and Goyle in case of a sudden attack.

"How is our Seeker going to play like this, Potter?" Harry threw a quick glance and the blonde and shrugged.

"Same way I am I guess, on a broom?" The Gryffindors and a few other students around, who had stopped to watch, chuckled.

"You know what I think, Potter? I think we should give a little pay back," Montague smirked and raised a fist to punch Harry but Hermione was faster. She whipped out her wand and flicked it. Montague skidded back a few paces, knocking in to Goyle. The two landed in a heap on the floor. Malfoy glanced down at the pair with a mildly bored expression on his face.

Crabbe looked down at his friend and then back up at Hermione, his eyebrows knitting together slowly. Then he reached forward and grabbed for Hermione's robes. However, his fat fist closed on thin air as Ron tugged the girl back. Harry moved in front of Hermione, shielding her. Crabbe's frown got deeper and he balled his fist tighter and raised it to hit Harry.

Harry however calmly lent to the side, giving Malfoy a significant look before turning back to the giant teen before him.

"I don't think _Draco_ would like you punching me," Harry smiled in a patronising way as Crabbe swung around to see if Malfoy was going to stop him.

For a few moments Malfoy looked shocked, then embarrassed, and then downright angry.

"Don't lay a finger on him," He finally said, lifting his head high and leaving. A ripple of murmurs went through the crowd gathered. Hermione and Ron frowned at each other before Harry turned around and pulled the two up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Eventually the rest of the students filtered away, leaving Montague and Goyle to heave their heavy bodies off of each other.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

As the trio made their way through the portrait hole, Hermione pulled Harry and Ron over the corner where a small table and chairs were.

"Harry, what's going on with you and Malfoy?" She let out in a hushed whisper. Ron fell in to one of the chairs, groaning at how uncomfortable they were.

"Nothing, 'Mione. Everything is the same," Harry tried to sound convincing. Ron started picking at the side of the table.

"Harry, please don't insult us," She glanced over at Ron for support, who was now being called over by Seamus and Dean, so she quickly focused her attention back on Harry, "Please don't insult me. I know something has happened. Ever since that potion-" Hermione let out a tiny gasp and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh no, Harry. Were there side effects to the potion?" The girl's eyes widened dramatically. Harry tried to act nonchalant but his expression must have given him away.

"Oh, Harry! I'll try and help. I'll research what the potion could have been and-"

"Hermione, its fine," Harry cut across her, "Malfoy and I can handle it." He smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently.

"I don't want you to have to worry about me." And with that he got up and made his way over to where Ron had made himself comfortable, wedged between Seamus and Dean, pulling out a deck of cards for Exploding Snap, which Harry joined in happily, trying not to glance up at Hermione.

After losing spectacularly three times in a row, Harry was ready to give up. He laughed and threw his remaining cards on the pile. He felt hot. Ridiculously hot. Almost not-his-own kind of hot. He waved his hand about his face for a moment but the small breeze did nothing to cool him.

"You alright, Harry?" Seamus looked worriedly at him. Harry smiled and opened his mouth to answer when he felt a pull on his cock. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, I feel a little rough. I'm going to go lay down," He stood abruptly and raced out of the common room, hoping that no one would follow him. Or notice his growing erection.

Ron, Dean and Seamus exchanged a significant look.

Up in his room, Harry ripped back the bed hangings and flung himself on to his bed. He spelled the curtains shut again and a silencing charm was put in place. No no _no_! This could not be happening for a second time! Harry groaned and lay on his side, covering his face with his hands.

This time was going to be worse because Harry knew the it was Malfoy doing these things to himself. Malfoy touching himself. Rubbing his nipples until they were hard, teasing himself in such a way that made Harry want to cry out and squirm.

Had Malfoy forgotten about the potion? Was he happily masturbating right now, thinking he was all alone? Harry's eyes shot open. What if he wasn't alone? What if Pansy was in his bed with him right now, touching him this way? Harry felt his heart dropping his sadness. He rolled over quickly and pulled out the Marauders Map and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. He located the Slytherin dorms easily enough and felt a moment of elation when he saw that Malfoy was indeed alone.

Harry shifted on to his back and sighed happily, enjoying the blonde's invisible hands on him. It felt heavenly. Soft skin on his hard length, stroking in an almost lazy fashion but keeping enough grip and twists to make Harry gasp. It was over all too soon and Harry was coming, gripping the sheets in his fists to stop himself from touching his pulsing erection.

After his breathing had returned to normal, the Gryffindor rested his head on his pillow, noticing the Marauder's Map still open on the bed beside him. He quickly found Malfoy again and smiled as he saw the dot move from the Slytherin's bed to the bathroom close by.

Harry gently traced the boy's name with the tip of his wand and folded the map back up, whispering '_Mischief managed_'.


	4. Drowning Kisses

At some point Harry must have dozed off because he remembered being woken up by his four roommates getting ready for bed.

"Don't you think Harry has been acting a little weird lately?" An Irish voice said casually.

"When doesn't Harry act a bit weird?" Harry assumed that was Dean. There was no malice behind his words so Harry wasn't offended. Hell, he would be the first to admit he was weird.

"Yeah but I mean, he ran off really suddenly earlier. What was that about?" Seamus again.

"It's not the first time you know," Ron spoke up, "He ran away from me and Hermione a couple days ago. And what was that thing earlier, saying Malfoy wouldn't let anyone touch him? You don't think they-"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"No. Harry and Malfoy don't have anything going on," Dean spoke again, "That would just be too weird!" Harry shot up in bed. They thought he was seeing Malfoy?

"More like scary! How could you even think about Harry like that? He wouldn't go for Death Eater scum like _Malfoy_," Was that Neville? Harry felt like whooping the boy for talking sense for once.

"And Harry isn't gay," Seamus pointed out. A strange irritation flared in Harry. _Thanks for thinking of that last, guys_.

"Well, he does tend to look at guys a lot…" Ron brought up nervously.

"What do you mean?" Three excited and slightly fearful voiced sounded.

"Well, you know, I've noticed recently how Harry doesn't really look at girls the way I do. Even though I'm with 'Mione, a guy's got to look, right?" There was a general murmur of agreement when Ron finished.

"But Harry can't be gay," Neville insisted, "He liked Cho Chang."

There was another pause for a moment and then Ron spoke up.

"And look at how that ended."

That seemed to be enough speculation on Harry's sexuality for one night. The boys said their goodnights and silence soon fell upon the boy's dormitory.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his crossed arms. _How could they think I'm gay?_ Harry thought.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"How can they think I'm gay, Hermione?" Harry stared at the girl in disbelief. He huffed and threw the last bit of his toast in to the lake.

"Well," The girl bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. She seemed very reluctant to tell Harry what she really thought.

"What?" Harry almost growled at her. It was very early on Saturday morning and Harry had dragged Hermione outside in to the cold, with toast wrapped in napkins, to wonder around the lake so Harry could tell her what he had overheard.

"Well, they may have reasons to jump to that conclusion," Hermione said quietly, scared of her friend's reaction.

"Reasons? What reasons?" Harry felt his face heat up in near rage. "I've gone further with a girl than Ron had, before you got with him."

"Yes Harry, but that's just it," Harry was about to interrupt but Hermione gave him a look that clearly told him she wasn't finished, "There haven't _been_ any other girls."

Harry stopped in his tracks. Hermione stopped too and put a hand on Harry's elbow in a comforting way.

"Aren't there any other girls you like?" Hermione asked gently. Harry thought for a moment and sighed in defeat. Hermione gave him a knowing smile.

"Try and imagine kissing me," Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at her in shock. Hermione raised her eyebrows in offense and Harry quickly jumped to explain.

"Sorry, 'Mione! It's nothing personal, you're just like a sister to me," Harry stammered out. Hermione exhaled and nodded.

"Ron didn't have that problem," She ventured, giving the boy a significant look. Harry spluttered and turned a little red.

"Yeah, well. Ron has always fancied you," Harry folded his arms across his chest and carried on walking. Hermione smiled a little smugly and quickly followed after her friend.

"What about Ginny?" The bushy haired girl suggested, "Try imagining kissing her." Harry scrunched up his nose a little.

"These are bad examples, Hermione." He shook his head and tried to _not_ think about kissing Ginny.

"Okay then," Hermione threw her arms up in defeat, "Imagine kissing any girl!" Harry drew in a deep breath and held it. He thought of all the girls in his year. Lavender. Pavarti. Padma. Pansy. Millicent. Luna? Harry shook his head and closed his eyes in frustration. They were all too… too _girly_. Well, barring Millicent.

Harry desperately pulled faces that he could remember out of the crowds of students he saw everyday. Nothing. His mind was racing and landed on something that made his heart sink a little.

Fleur Delacour.

Harry thought back to the way Ron had reacted to seeing the part-Veela. Harry, in comparison, acted much more like the girls. Interested in seeing such a pretty face but held no long term interest-bordering-on-obsession like Ron had.

His despair must have been apparent on his face because Hermione had pulled him in to a hug.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"Fleur," Harry said miserably. Hermione nodded and smiled reassuringly, pulling way from Harry a little.

"Now imagine kissing a boy," Harry's mind instantly conjured Draco Malfoy. In his mind, their kiss was timid and shy, a gently pressing of lips. Malfoy would slowly run a hand down Harry's cheek before cupping the base of his head, stroking fingers through the soft hair there.

The height difference would give Malfoy easy access to Harry's mouth and soon the kiss would change, become more frantic. A tongue would seek entrance in to Harry's mouth and the Gryffindor would part his lips and-

"Harry!" Hermione shook the boy by his shoulders slightly. Harry's eyes widened and a deep blush flooded his face and neck.

"Oh god," Harry covered his face with his hands. Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can't be gay, Hermione!"

And then the worst possible thing happened. Draco Malfoy was walking towards them with a very smug look on his face.

"So the Golden Boy is gay?" It looked like Christmas had come early for the Slytherin. Malfoy sauntered over to the couple, his hands buried in the pockets of his robes. Hermione glared at the blonde, pulling out of the hug with Harry.

"Where you following me, Malfoy?" Harry said fiercely, taking a step closer to the Slytherin. Malfoy scoffed.

"Hardly, Potter. I happen to take a walk around the lake every Saturday," Malfoy shook his head slightly, "You know, I always knew you would turn out gay."

Harry sucked in a breath and held it, his hands balling in to tight fists by his sides. The Slytherin however seemed to find this funny.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Malfoy muttered in an almost threatening way. Behind the pair, Hermione was reaching for her wand. Harry narrowed his eyes and launched himself at the blonde. Malfoy's back hit the ground painfully hard and Harry winced as the sting raced up his own spine. It was worth it to see the look of utmost shock on Malfoy's face.

The pair fought for dominance and rolled slightly, splashing in to the water. It wasn't very deep, barely half a metre, but it was enough to get both boys completely soaked. Their struggle continued, hands and bodies pressed against each other as they flailed about.

For a moment it seemed Harry had won. His hands gripped Malfoy's shoulders and his body lay against the blonde's. But Malfoy being the Slytherin he was, managed to twist from underneath him, flinging them both over. Harry's head fell below the surface as Malfoy straddled him, his hands holding the Gryffindors chest under water.

Distantly, Harry was aware of Hermione giving a high pitched yelp before utter panic set in. Malfoy wasn't going to let him up. He was going to die here in the lake with Malfoy straddling him. But then Malfoy's hold got weaker and then disappeared altogether.

Harry shot up and gulped in oxygen. Water ran in rivulets down his face and his hair stuck to his forehead. He was panting and gripping Malfoy's wrists painfully tight to stop him from pushing him under again.

Even in his near death experience, a small part in the back of Harry's mind was screaming '_Draco Malfoy is still straddling you!_' at him. Harry forced his eyes open and focused on the blonde. Malfoy was panting just as much as Harry, looking fairly alarmed.

Suddenly the situation seemed to be the most erotic thing he had experienced. The two boy's faces were far too close to each other and every time Malfoy breathed out Harry could feel it, hot on his wet face.

Their breathing began to slow and deepen. Harry loosened his grip on Malfoy's wrists and tilted his head cautiously to the side. Elation filled him as Malfoy mirrored him, hesitantly bring his face closer.

"Harry!" Hermione more or less shrieked at him from the lake bank. Harry's eyes widened and he jerked his head back. Quickly pushing the blonde off of him, the Gryffindor pushed himself up and jogged towards Hermione.

She distractedly cast a drying charm on Harry, watching Malfoy pull himself from the lake and cast his own drying charm. Her expression was unreadable. Malfoy however threw a glare at the Gryffindors and stalked off towards the castle.

"Harry, what-?" Hermione began but Harry just shook his head.

"He was going to kiss me, 'Mione. Hell, _I_ was going to kiss _him_!" Harry drew in a shuddering breath and shook his head in incredulity.

"I really am gay, aren't I?" He said in such a small and insecure voice. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile but stayed silent.


	5. Accostable

All day was spent thinking about that one moment in the lake. The moment when Draco Malfoy had tilted his head to the side with the intention of kissing Harry. The memory alone was enough to cause Harry's heart to beat a little faster.

'_Stop it, Harry! This is completely stupid!_' The normal, Ron-like part of his mind would keep interrupting the thought if Harry got too carried away with himself. This interruption however was quickly followed by '_Merlin, what if Hermione hadn't been there…_' and '_What if I had just moved my head forward a little…_'

Harry went about his business in a daze that day. He booked the Quidditch pitch with Madame Hooch, played a game of chess with Ron and ate lunch all with a slightly glazed look in his eye. Numerous people asked him if he was okay, but he would just nod and flash them a smile which usually sent them on their way.

It was only when Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower was he pulled from his daze. His shoulder bumped painfully in to something, which didn't really surprise him much. It was the feeling of pain in _two_ places on his shoulder that sent his heart racing a little.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Malfoy's cold voice broke through Harry's fuzzy mind and the Gryffindor snapped his head up to meet grey-blue eyes. Harry frowned in defence.

"Why don't you watch where you are going instead, _Malfoy_," Harry spat back, narrowing his eyes. The Slytherin just laughed and placed his hands on his hips, raising a single elegant eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, I haven't been the one walking around all day with my head in the clouds," Malfoy snickered to himself, "Or should I say, in the Lake?"

Harry couldn't help the blush spread across his nose. Had he been that obvious? Well, now that he thought about it, yes. Yes, he really had been that obvious.

"Were you watching me all day or something Malfoy?" Harry raised his head defiantly. Inside he wanted to run away from the blonde, but his Gryffindor heart wouldn't let him.

"Oh, you wish Potter," Malfoy laughed again. Harry hated that laugh. It was cold and full of malice. It made Harry want to punch Malfoy right in the face, "I bet you wish you'd kissed me in the Lake this morning." The blonde smirked, knowing he had hit the nail on the head.

"You know, I think it was _you_ who was doing all the leaning in," Harry scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. Malfoy spluttered and his cheeks turned a little pink. Harry liked this Malfoy much more than the snobbishly laughing one.

"I don't think so, Potter," He shook his head and took a step closer to Harry. "I think it was you who was begging me for it." It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Begging you for it?" Harry threw back his head and laughed out loud, "I don't remember-" But he was cut off quite quickly by the blonde shoving him roughly against the opposite wall.

"I bet I could make you beg for it right now, Potter," Malfoy's face was far too close to his own. Harry closed his eyes briefly and tried not to pay attention to the blonde's hot breath on his face. Or the sudden growing problem in his underwear.

"Malfoy," Harry meant for it to sound threatening but it came out more as a moan, which he hated himself for. Malfoy smirked and slowly ran his tongue over his own bottom lip, sinking his teeth in to the plump, rosy flesh. His eyes never once flickered away from Harry's.

Harry was having trouble breathing. His own eyes kept betraying him and flicked down to watch Malfoy's tongue. He shuddered in excitement and anticipation, waiting for the Slytherin to make the first move. _Dear God, please let him make the first move!_

And he did.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Malfoy pushed their lips together. It was a lot softer than Harry was expecting and he moaned lightly because of it. He felt the Slytherin smirk against him.

He quickly regained composure, well as much composure as he could, given the situation, and ran his hands up Malfoy's back and in to that perfect icy blonde hair. It was soft to the touch and felt great wrapped around Harry's fingers.

He jerked on it experimentally and Malfoy groaned in appreciation and hardened their kiss. It was Harry's turn to smirk now as he pulled on the blonde's hair again.

In an act of bravery that impressed even himself, Harry opened his mouth to Malfoy who immediately pushed his tongue inside and began to caress Harry's in such an intimate way Harry felt his knees tremble.

It was a strange feeling kissing Malfoy with the potion in effect. His mouth felt very full, but very pleasant. Harry hated to admit it but Malfoy was a very good kisser. His tongue pushed and stroked in a rhythmic pattern. Harry tried to keep up, but was soon lost and let the feeling wash over him.

His hand slipped from the blonde's hair and rested on his shoulders instead. Malfoy's own hands had wrapped themselves around Harry's waist and pulled the slightly smaller boy towards him, pressing their bodies together in a delicious way.

"Mmm, Potter," Malfoy moaned in to their kiss. Harry's heart thudded loudly in his ears. He could stay like this forever.

_Tap tap tap_

Harry frowned and opened his eyes wide. Even lost in this blissful kiss, Harry knew that his heart didn't make a tapping sound, no matter how much it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

He broke away from Malfoy and listened vigilantly. The Slytherin looked frustrated for a moment before he too heard the footsteps. They were getting slightly louder, along with the thumping in Harry's ears. _They were going to get caught!_

Before he knew what was happening, Malfoy had completely removed himself from Harry and was leaning down ever so slightly, muttering in Harry's ear.

"This never happened," And then he was gone in a flurry of robes. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked after Malfoy. It seemed the blonde had been spending too much time with Snape.

Before Harry could ponder the thought much, the owner of the footsteps turned the corner and revealed herself. Harry had to withhold a groan.

"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny smiled brightly at him. Her red hair was pulled back off of her face and her eyes seemed to shine happily. Harry smiled back.

"Hello, Ginny," The youngest Weasley came to stop just in front of the green eyed boy. The moment her eyes landed on Harry's face, her happy expression transformed in to one of concern.

"Are you okay, Harry? You looked really flushed," The girl brought her arm up to rest the back of her hand against Harry's forehead, "You feel really warm."

Harry jerked his head back away from her touch unintentionally. Hurt flashed through the youngest Weasley briefly before Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit rushed, thought I was going to miss dinner." Harry tried to fumble for an answer. Inside, all he could think about was Malfoy's mouth and tongue and his body pressed heatedly against his own. The green eyed boy mentally shook his head and tried to stop his train of thought. Any more thoughts like that and Ginny might start to notice something.

"Silly Harry, dinner hasn't even started yet!" Ginny smiled goofily at him and tapped the top of his arm with her small hand. Her fingers lingered on his arm. Harry's eyes slid to her hand, following it along the delicate wrist and slim forearm. His mind jumped to Quidditch and how Ginny could throw a Quaffle as well as she did with arms like that.

Malfoy would probably be good as a Chaser, well at least better as a Chaser than he was as a Seeker, with his slender, muscled arms. Arms that had power in them enough to push Harry down, take control-

Harry mentally slapped himself. This was neither the time nor place to be thinking about things like that. The Gryffindor focused on the girl in front of him, but something seemed wrong with Ginny. Her eyes weren't meeting his, instead focusing on his lower face. She was licking her lips gently and seemed far too close now.

"Harry…" She whispered her name in a way much the same as Harry had moaned Malfoy's name earlier. Before Harry's mind could process this information, Ginny had pressed herself forward and planted her lips on his. Harry's eyes widened dramatically and his eyes reached for her shoulders to push her away.

And then his mind stopped him. Didn't he want to prove he wasn't gay earlier this morning? Hell, didn't he almost hate his friends for suggesting that he was having a fling with Malfoy? Maybe he should try getting with Ginny. Maybe he should kiss her right now with everything he had and prove his heterosexuality.

The hands on her shoulders slid down to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Just like Malfoy had with him. He tilted his head gently and pushed his tongue in to her mouth. Ginny groaned and pushed her hands against his chest. Harry frowned tried to lower his head. It felt wrong after his kiss with Malfoy, where he was obviously the shorter partner and was completely dominated by the blonde.

The fact that Malfoy was coming in to his mind at all at this time was just wrong. Ginny's feminine hands slipped down Harry's chest and circled his body, dropping lower until she was squeezing his buttocks firmly. Harry's head exploded and he pulled away from her with a gasp.

"Oh God, Ginny! I can't do this," Harry gasped out. "I'm gay!" His eyes were wide and held a slightly deranged look. Ginny's face slipped in to half shock, half humour.

"You're joking, right?" Ginny took a step back. Her body was tense and she looked highly unstable.

"No, I'm really not," Harry closed his eyes slowly and let out a sigh. His own body slowly lost its own tension and he suddenly felt really tired, "I'm really not. I'm so sorry, it just sort of happened today. I really am sorry, Ginny."

For some reason, the use of Ginny's name snapped her out of her temporary calm.

"What the hell do you mean, Harry?" The young Weasley snarled dangerously. Harry felt something close to fear creep up inside him. So this is what growing up with so many brothers had taught Ginny.

"I don't know-" Harry tried to answer but Ginny interrupted him.

"Don't know? Don't know!?" This scared Harry even more that just anger because Ginny sounded close to tears. _No no no no no!_ Harry pleaded in his head. He could deal with an angry Ginny but not with an emotional one.

"You finally show me something, flirt back with me and kiss me like you really mean it and then tell me you're- That you're…" Ginny drew in a shuddering breath. "I can't even bring myself to…"

Harry, whose head had lowered to the onslaught, snapped his eyes back up to glare at Ginny.

"What the hell do you mean 'flirted back'? When did I-" Harry tried to get angry back but then Ginny started crying. Not just small tears but big crystals falling down her face. Her usually pale skin was flushed and the small amount of make up she wore was streaking down her cheeks.

"With your _eyes_, Harry," Ginny sobbed out, "You looked at me like you really wanted me… Just now… Harry…" She sniffed and lowered her head in defeat.

"Ginny…That look, it wasn't for you-" Harry reached out and grasped her shoulder gently. Ginny shook her head and brushed him off.

"Don't Harry. Please," Ginny met his eyes sadly, "Why couldn't you have told me sooner? I've chased you for so long. I love you…" She frowned shook her head before walking away from him.


	6. Confessional Jealousy

Harry dragged himself down to dinner that evening. He had avoided anywhere that he thought Ginny might have gone. Mainly the Common Room, Great Hall, Library and any corridor with a girl's toilet. He had even forgone the Quidditch pitch in case Ginny would have worked off the stress with a good work out.

In his attempt to avoid Ginny, Harry also had problems finding Ron and Hermione. So when he finally dragged himself down to the Great Hall for dinner, both of his friends where happy to see him.

"We've been worried, mate," Ron smiled up at him with a forkful of mash already halfway to his mouth. Hermione tutted playfully smiled gently at Harry too.

"Busy day?" She inquired. Harry tried to smile back and fell in to place next to Neville on the opposite side of the table to the couple. He felt his face struggling to look happy. Hermione and Ron shared a look before fixing Harry with looks that said 'tell us what's wrong'.

"It's a long story. I think there is something I need to tell you…" Harry shrugged and smiled half-heartedly.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"So what are you trying to tell us, Harry?" Ron was frowning slightly. After the brief and fumbled explanations of everything that had happened in the last few days, including the potion, Malfoy and a short dip in to the effects both had on him, Harry had hoped that Ron would just shut up and accept it.

"I think Harry is trying to tell us that he is-" Hermione started to explain before she caught sight of Harry's face.

"Trying to tell us what?" Ron looked at her stupidly. Hermione bit her bottom lip in discomfort at the situation before Harry sighed.

"I'm gay, Ron." The ginger boy scrunched up his nose and shook his head forcefully.

"You're not gay. What about Cho Chang?" Ron argued. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione who was trying to hide a smile. The conversation they had had by the Lake yesterday surfaced.

"Ron, Cho was a disaster." Harry reasoned.

"Then what about Ginny? I thought you were going to get together," Ron pushed, his frown deepening the more Harry insisted on his homosexuality. Harry felt his heart lurch slightly. He had left out the part about Ginny kissing him earlier.

"Ron, this isn't your problem," Hermione said gently to her boyfriend, "This part is Harry's problem." Ron nodded stiffly.

"What we need to focus on is the potion and how we can reverse the effects." Hermione smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"You're taking this well, 'Mione," Ron looked at the girl suspiciously. Hermione looked downwards guiltily.

"Harry already told me about the potion and his feelings for Malfoy," The bushy haired girl mumbled.

"What?" Ron stood up from his place on the bed in outrage, "You told Hermione all of this before me?" Ron raised his voice at Harry. The green eyed boy raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I didn't tell her anything first, she guessed!" Harry defended himself. Hermione giggled slightly and Harry couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the situation seemed so much better than it had an hour ago.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

By the time Draco had made his way back to his Common Room he felt unexplainably frustrated. Like he wanted to either kick something very hard or break down and cry. Of course, he would much prefer to do the former. Crying was very un-Mafoyish. On his walk through the dungeons he had gone through many emotions, starting with satisfaction that led on to mild panic, uncertainty and finally ending on frustration.

Saying the password and entering his Common Room, the last thing the blonde wanted was Pansy swooping down him and firing questions at him.

"Hey Draco, I was looking for you, where were you? Did you go to practice Quidditch?" The shorter girl always talked so fast, "Oh, are you okay? You look a little flushed!" Her fingers were reaching towards Draco's forehead but the boy knocked her arm away.

"I'm fine, just tired," Before Draco could come up with a better excuse, Pansy was nodding and looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Of course, you've been so over worked lately," Pansy took his hand and led him to the sofa in front of the fireplace, shoving three first-years out of the way, "What with all the Prefect duties and homework and-"

"Pansy, stop," Draco sighed in irritation, pressing the heels of his palms in to his eyes. His mind swam with emotion and the same face kept appearing in his head. It was the Weaslette. No matter how much he shook his head and told himself not to think about her, his thoughts kept lingering back to her stupid, freckled face.

Somewhere in the distance, Pansy had started talking again but Draco blocked her out. Hopefully Blaise would come and save him soon. Hell, he'd even take Crabbe and Goyle over Pansy right now.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry was dreading dinner. Surely Ginny would be there and the Ron would find out about how Harry Potter had broken his little sister's heart. And then there was Malfoy. Harry didn't quite know how he was going to deal with the Slytherin just yet. Making out with your enemy wasn't something that happened everyday. _Although_, Harry thought, _it wouldn't be a massive problem if it did…_

When the trio reached the Gryffindor table however, neither Ginny nor Malfoy were in the Great Hall. Relief washed over Harry as he slid in to his seat next to Ron. Guilt soon followed his relief because Ginny not coming to dinner meant that something was obviously still wrong. Ron looked around questioningly for a moment before shrugging it off and pulling a pile of carrots towards him.

Harry was just relaxing in to the conversation Hermione had started when Malfoy entered the Great Hall. The Slytherin gracefully made his way to his seat with Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle following. A thrill raced up his spine and Harry swore he felt his head spin a little. The other boy looked stunning. There was no denying it now, Harry fancied Malfoy.

"Harry, are you okay?" He was aware of Hermione asking in the distance, but the girl could have said anything and Harry wouldn't have noticed because Malfoy's head had just snapped up and his eyes had locked with the Gryffindor's. The steel-eyed boy had a strange expression on his face. Harry swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs with his elbow and gave him a partly worried look. He tried to smile back at his friend and picked up his fork, desperately struggling not to look at the blonde although he could feel the pale eyes on his and it was making his efforts difficult to maintain.

"Did you say our practice was on Tuesday, mate?" Ron asked, a little irritation entering his voice. Harry snapped his head up and nodded.

"Yeah, at 7 o'clock. I was thinking of going over more defensive strategies for the game against Ravenclaw. Our attacking skills are good now and… and-" Harry stuttered to a halt. Ginny had just arrived, pulled along reluctantly by Luna.

"Hello Harry," The Ravenclaw girl smiled and sat opposite him. Harry smiled back awkwardly and tried not to look at Ginny. Just by glancing at her, he could tell that she had been crying.

"What's up Ginny?" Ron frowned deeply and gave Ginny a hard, protective stare. It was very rare for the youngest Weasley to cry.

"Nothing, Ron," She said back, holding her head high. Harry felt his heart jerk with guilt and remorse. He really had liked Ginny a little while a go. If only things had been different, maybe they could have worked as a couple. Maybe they could have been good togeth-

Jealousy flared up in him suddenly.

"Ow!" Harry cried, pulling his left hand to his chest, protectively clasping it in his right one. He glanced down at it and saw four small beads of blood coming to the surface. It looked awfully like a fork stab-wound. His eyes scanned the Slytherin table before falling on Malfoy, whose own eyes were already fixed on Harry's and whose own fist was clasped around his own fork.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Did Malfoy seriously just stab himself to get Harry's attention? The Gryffindor felt himself smirking. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and raised his fork for another stab and the smug look quickly left Harry's face.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Draco's mood did not improve any the further the evening went on. Firstly, he had to suffer ridiculous guilty feelings about Ginny Weasley constantly. There was a brief moment of relief before an extreme need to avoid dinner came over him.

It took Crabbe and Goyle quite some time to convince him to leave the Slytherin common room. When he entered the Great Hall and took his seat, Draco felt a surge of desire run through him. It tingled his spin and made his face heat up. The desire was for _himself_. He wanted to see his own naked body, his own face as his came.

This, of course, was ridiculous. Draco had seen these things plenty of times already and no matter how arrogant and self-obsessed he may have seemed, Draco Malfoy definitely did not fancy himself. This left only one option.

Harry Potter was thinking dirty things about him.

His eyes shot up to find Potter staring at him. It should have been unnerving but Draco found his liked the attention. So when the ugly-stupid-bitch Weasley's face came in to his mind again some time later, closely followed by the guilty feelings, Draco let his hand move before his mind could stop himself. He jabbed the fork in to the back of his hand and glared over at Potter. For some reason, the Gyrffindork was smirking at him so he glared some more and raised the fork ready to jab himself again but the look of mild panic in Potter's eyes satisfied him enough.

He placed his fork on the table again and glanced sideways at Pansy who was giving him the strangest look. Draco found the he just didn't care.


	7. In to the Forest

'Ello, just thought I would make a quick appearance and say a massive thank you to everyone for commenting and reading this fic. I love you all!

I'd also like to explain something. With Draco stabbing his own hand to get Harry's attention, even though it is extreme, it's sort of like a side effect of the potion. Both boys are becoming more and more obsessed with each other and are starting to lose control of their rational thoughts around one another. Just thought I'd try and clear that up. Draco's not crazy, it's the potion!

Anyway, thank you again for all your comments. I love reading them all. On with the next chapter!

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

The next afternoon, Harry and Ron sat in silence searching through book after book whilst Hermione darted back and forth between bookshelves, disappearing for view before resurfacing with another armful of books. By the time the Trio had been in the library for three and a half hours, Harry was ready to explode.

"This is useless!" The green eyed boy huffed, throwing up his arms in defeat. He slammed the book he was currently reading, _1000 Potion Mishaps and How to Solve Them_, shut and glared at the table top. Madam Pince's sharp eyes snapped to their table but the woman didn't say anything.

"Harry," Hermione patiently answered, "This is the only way we can find a solution to the potion." Her eyes didn't leave the dry pages she was scanning. Ron had snapped up the chance to give his craning neck a rest and was currently rocking his chair on its back two legs, staring at the ceiling.

"It seems useless to me too, mate," Ron murmured to his friend. Harry smiled at the ginger boy and vaguely wondered how much longer they would be friends. He still hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him about kissing Ginny and then breaking her heart. But, apparently, neither had the girl herself.

"Ah!" Hermione jumped a little in her seat and pulled the attention of both boys towards her. "This book says that _'in some cultures, wizards and witches boast a tradition of union with each other, much like marriage, whereby a potion is taken that bonds the two together both physically and mentally. It is most common in the Asian and African population; however the practice is uncommon in today's wizarding society due to the intense nature of the potion.'_ Harry!" Hermione's eyes shone, "I think this is it!"

Harry's eyes widened and he let out a sigh of relief. He should never have doubted Hermione or the Library. When had it ever failed him before?

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry and his two friends made their way happily back to the Gryffindor common room. Although they had found the book with the snippet of information in, they were yet to discover the actual potion itself and more importantly, the reversal potion. Despite this, their spirits were high and they entered the common room talking animatedly about their next trip to the library.

The room was vacant except for four second years huddled at a table and the small figure of a girl tucked in to the softest armchair by the fireplace. Harry felt his heart ache when he recognised the girl as Ginny.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione sat down on the closest corner of the sofa to the silent girl, "How are you feeling today?" The bushy haired girl reached out to touch Ginny's forearm, but the ginger girl hit Hermione's attempt off course. Hermione's eyes widened and she sat straighter on the sofa.

"Ginny!" Ron frowned at his sister. He moved around the tattered couch and sat next to his girlfriend protectively.

"What, Ron?" There was venom in her voice that Harry wasn't used to hearing. He lingered behind the sofa awkwardly, fiddling with the cuff of his robes anxiously. The happiness that they had all felt just moments ago suddenly felt like an age ago. The magnificent feeling of finding that small paragraph of information was gone.

"Don't treat Hermione like that, she was just trying to be nice," Ron scolded. Hermione shifted uncomfortably beside him. Ginny's eyes lifted finally and Harry could see that she hadn't been crying. Her eyes however were dangerously hard and she fixed her brother with a mean glare before getting up and exiting to the girl's dormitory.

"Merlin, I don't know what's been eating her lately," Ron shook his head in disbelief and turned to face the fireplace, "Maybe her latest boyfriend dumped her." Ron laughed slightly before realising that that situation would not be funny at all and he would be likely to punch the unsuspecting boy in the face as soon as he figured out who it was. Behind the couch, Harry swallowed hard.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

In the Slytherin common room, Draco was having a horrible day. Pansy had taken it upon herself to follow him around all day. And that, paired with this irrational guilt he kept feeling, made for a very nasty Draco.

"Do you think my hair looks cuter down or in pigtails?" Pansy rested her head on Draco's shoulder. The blonde grit his teeth and continued reading his textbook.

"Draco, did you hear me? I asked if-" Draco slammed his book shut and stood abruptly from his seat on the couch.

"_Yes_, I heard you Pansy. And _no_, I don't care!" He huffed and left the startled girl to stare at his retreating back.

As Draco made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory an overwhelming sense of discomfort overcome him. He felt as if his robes were too tight and his face too hot. He pushed his way in to his room and fell on his bed unceremoniously. Blaise was stretched across his own bed reading a book of some sort, but Draco didn't really care.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Blaise questioned, his dark eyes not leaving his book. The blonde sighed dramatically and rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't talk to me right now," Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his irrational emotions.

"Whatever," Blaise muttered under his breath, rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book. Draco frowned deeply and sat upright.

"Fuck you, Blaise. You're supposed to be my friend," The Slytherin huffed and stood up, pulling a cloak out of his trunk and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked calmly. After rooming with Draco for over five years, the other boys in the Slytherin dormitory were well aware of the blonde's melodramatic tendencies.

"Out!" Draco huffed and left the room. He stormed down the stairs again and pushed past Pansy whose face had lit up when she had spotted her boyfriend. Once outside the common room, Draco breathed a quick sigh of relief before heading up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and out through to the chilly night air.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry, however, was warm and comfortable in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in front of the fireplace and talking with his friends. After Ginny's departure, the trio had been a bit tense and uncomfortable with each other. Harry in particular felt like he wanted to hide somewhere underground. He briefly thought that at this moment, Malfoy was somewhere underground. Maybe they could meet up and make out somewhere…

Some time in to the evening, Harry felt a cold sweep over his whole being. He folded his arms over his chest and rubbed his arms to warm them.

"That Charms homework was really difficult, I thought-"

"Ow!" Harry lurched forward in his chair and gripped his toes. Ron and Hermione gave him a shocked look. Harry felt his eyes watering slightly.

"I kicked the corner of the table," Harry answered them, trying to look them in the eye before rushing up the stairs to his room. He knew that neither Ron nor Hermione would buy that story for a moment, but the lie had come out of his mouth before he could stop it. Somehow, it felt like when Malfoy was related at all, Harry had to keep it a secret.

"Mate, is it Malfoy?" Ron was beside him almost as soon as Harry reached his bed. The green eyed boy glanced at his friend before nodding and reaching in his trunk for the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. It feels like he is outside. And he is angry," Harry murmured, his eyes scanning the materialising map for the tiny name _Draco Malfoy_. He found it hovering around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His heart gave a little leap when he saw the name written down. Harry couldn't understand why, but the idea of going to see Malfoy again made his insides feel fuzzy.

Ron was giving him a strange look, but pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak for him and helped the other boy hide himself under it. Harry gave him a grateful smile and rushed out of the door, his head disappearing as he rounded the corner.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry had just made it past Hagrid's hut when he spotted the blonde head weaving in and out of the trees. The Gryffindor smiled to himself and pulled off his cloak, feeling a chill run through his body as the night air enveloped him.

Malfoy paused in his strides and shuddered, his head whipping round to seek out Harry in the waning light. Blonde eyebrows knitted together.

"Potter," Malfoy casually leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, his words venomous, "What are you doing here?" Harry felt a thrill race up his spine but tried to suppress the feeling.

"I was just happily sitting in my common room when it felt like my toes broke," Harry smirked at the blonde. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably against the tree and Harry felt the bark scratch the back of Malfoy's, and resultantly, his own arm.

"Well, that's what you get for a being a stupid Gryffindor, you probably kicked the floor-" Malfoy mumbled, his cheeks tinting pink. Harry's smirk widened as he watched the blonde fidget. He arched his eyebrow questioningly until Malfoy huffed and rolled his eyes

"Okay, whatever. I kicked a tree," Malfoy mumbled, glancing out to the Lake. Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed heartily. He felt Malfoy's discomfort and it made the situation all the more amusing to him.

"How very un-Malfoyish of you," Harry was about to brake in to another laugh when he felt Malfoy grab the front of his robes and heave him forward. Their faces were undeniably close and Harry could feel the heat radiating from the blonde.

"Fuck you Potter," The Slytherin growled dangerously and Harry felt the extreme emotions playing in Malfoy's heart. There was rage there along with a hint of pleasure. Harry assumed that bit was a sadistic sort of satisfaction for caused Harry pain. However, what surprised Harry the most was the hidden feeling behind those. _Lust_. It was difficult for Harry to put his finger on, but it was definitely there like a pulsing beat.

And Harry's body responded to it. He felt the blood rush south and tried to edge his lower body away from Malfoy's, hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice. But of course, whether through the potion or just being a plain annoying Slytherin, Malfoy did notice and a familiar smirk broke out on his face.

"You're such a dirty boy Potter," Malfoy released the front of Harry's robes and grabbed his wrist instead, pulling him further in to the Forest. Not too far mind, the Forest still terrified him since his experience of it in his first year.

"Malfoy, wait-" Harry tried to resist being pulled, but truthfully he didn't really want Malfoy to let go. He could almost read the blonde's mind at the moment and felt his heartbeat increase at the idea of what Malfoy had planned.

_Please_, Harry thought desperately, _please don't let anyone interrupt us this time._


	8. Vinculum Adstringo

Hello again! Sorry for being so delayed in this chapter. Life got a little hectic. Thank you for sticking with me and this story, hopefully this chapter will make up for the nasty ending of the last one.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

When both boys were safely covered by the trees, Malfoy stopped pulling Harry and spun around, shoving the unsuspecting boy against the closest tree. Pain seared up both their spines but Harry didn't care.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned out before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks redden but it didn't matter because Malfoy was kissing him. It was rough and hungry and Harry loved it. He clawed at Malfoy's back desperately, pressing one leg between the blonde's. Malfoy was already hard and Harry felt his own erection straining against his trousers.

Malfoy moaned in to their kiss, almost desperately, and Harry felt his hard on twitch in appreciation. His mouth felt so full and hot with the Slytherin's tongue and the hands that were touching him all over made his knees feel weak.

"Potter-" Malfoy pulled back from their kiss and twisted them both around again before resting his own back against the tree trunk Harry had just been leaning on.

"Harry," The Gryffindor corrected a little breathlessly. Malfoy smirked and pushed Harry's shoulders down until the raven was on his knees. Harry felt a wave of anticipation run through him. _Malfoy wanted him to-?_ Before the sentence could even finish in Harry's head, Malfoy had pulled his robes apart and unzipped his trousers. Harry felt his mouth water a little as the blonde's erection was pulled free from its tight confines.

The Gryffindor felt a chill on his own cock and briefly thought of how cold the night air was. But then Malfoy's hand found its way to the back of Harry's head and his mouth was forced to open up and allow the swollen penis in front of him in. Warmth and wetness instantly engulfed Harry's own erection and he felt his legs shake slightly from their crouched position. The heat was incredible and a blush made its way to the Gryffindor's face as he realised that that was his own mouth that he was feeling. His face reddened even more when he realise _he had Draco Malfoy's erection in his mouth!_

Harry closed his eyes and moaned at the thought, feeling the vibrations on his own cock. He slowly slid as much of Malfoy in to his mouth, his hand moving to grip what he couldn't fit in. And then he bobbed his head, his teeth gently scraping the head of Malfoy's cock on the way up. The blonde's body jolted and his hips thrust forward, pushing his erection to the back of Harry's throat. Harry stopped himself from gagging long enough to start a rhythm. He bobbed his head, twisted his hand at the base and sucked forcefully on the way up.

He was in heaven.

The feeling of Malfoy filling his mouth and the sweet effects of the potion mirroring exactly what he was doing on his own cock was delicious. Harry wanted this to last forever, but all too soon he felt his thighs stiffen and his balls tightened. He released Malfoy from his mouth and panted for a moment, the hot air puffing on to the head of the blonde's erection teasingly. Malfoy groaned and arched his back against the tree, his hips seeking out Harry's mouth again. He must have been close to coming too.

Harry squeezed the base of the cock in front of him, effectively stalling their orgasms.

"Uh, Potter," Malfoy whimpered impatiently and thrust his hips again.

"Harry," Harry corrected again and kissed the tip of Malfoy's cock lovingly.

"H-Harry, just finish," Malfoy was on the verge of begging and Harry was sorely tempted to wait and make the Slytherin beg him, but his own willpower was failing him and he took the reddened organ in to his mouth again. He twisted his hand, sucked firmly and soon felt the pressure build up inside him again.

Harry shoved his free hand down his own trousers and underwear, jerking himself off quickly. The combined friction of both hand and mouth pushed them both over the edge.

Malfoy moaned loudly and released in to Harry's mouth, making the raven gag slightly. Harry shot in to his underwear, swallowing the load in his mouth before fixing Malfoy with a grin. The Slytherin looked down and let his face break out in to a rare, genuine smile.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

It was well in to the night by the time Harry arrived back to Gryffindor Tower. Even though it was a Sunday, he should have guessed that both Ron and Hermione would be awake and waiting for him to return. As he passed through the portrait hole (leaving behind a very agitated Fat Lady) and pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, his friends jumped from their seats. However, their faces read completely different emotions.

Hermione squealed when she took in Harry's appearance whilst Ron looked mildly ill. Harry must have looked a mess. His lips were kiss swollen, his hair tousled. Not to mention the muddy stains on the knees of his trousers where he had been knelt on the ground of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry!" Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed his knees. Harry closed his own eyes for the briefest of moments as his brain scrambled for a suitable explanation. The best he could come up with was a small shrug of his shoulders and an innocent grin. The bushy haired girl gave another small squeak, reaching for Harry and pulling the boy down on the sofa next to her.

"Explain. I want to know everything," She said with resolve. Harry sighed and glanced at Ron, who despite looking rather queasy, had a strange determined look in his eyes. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight before launching in to the events of that evening.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

After only a few hours sleep, the trio had talked far in to the morning hours, Harry found it very difficult to wake up in the morning. He dragged himself out of bed, threw on some clothes and headed down to the Great Hall. The noise level was far too loud and his head pounded.

The events of last night kept replaying over and over in Harry's mind. He had to be careful not to get hard in the middle of the Great Hall. Even when Harry was trying really hard not to think about Draco, images would enter his mind and his whole being would tingle with arousal.

The worst part about the day by far though was that Draco Malfoy was ignoring him.

Harry tried everything to subtly get his attention at breakfast, but the blonde pointedly did not look at him. Pansy was being overly domineering towards the other Slytherin, and Harry couldn't help the small shocks of jealousy that would hit his stomach when he saw the girl touch Draco's arm for too long or brush strands of the silk blonde hair off of his forehead.

When he had finished breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione had Charms, a class shared with Hufflepuff. After that, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and then a free lesson before lunch. The raven was irritated by the lack of lessons shared with Draco and was about to complain about it with Hermione and Ron before he stopped himself. A few weeks about, Harry was just fine with his timetable; quite glad in fact that for most of Monday he was Slytherin-free. And since when had he started thinking of Malfoy as _Draco_?

Was this the potion? Was the effect of the potion making Harry obsessed with Draco? No, Malfoy. _Malfoy_.

"Hermione, have you gotten any further with this potion?" Harry interrupted the couple's conversation abruptly. Hermione looked a little stunned for a moment before regaining her composure and fixing Harry with a thoughtful look.

"Well, there is this book that I've found in the Library. It goes more in depth in to the affects of different bonding potions. I haven't come across the specific reactions you are suffering with though. Perhaps if we went to the library today and you could tell me more about the potion," Harry nodded eagerly before focusing his thoughts back on to Draco.

It was after dinner that the three Gryffindors made it to the library. Harry and Ron settled at a small table whilst Hermione scurried off to get the book. She came back and quickly began flicking through the pages to get to the place she last left at.

"Okay, this potion is called _V__eleno Bond_. It's an Italian potion that- Oh my," Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she read the details of the potion. "Harry, this potion is just _horrible_! '_If the recipient of the potion should spend longer than 24 hours outside the contact of the provider, physical and mental damage can occur. Results recorded to date describe recipients physically harming themselves through scratching at the skin, complaining of headaches and chest pain, as well as in one extreme case, suicide. No one knows who invented such a potion and the use of it today is strictly prohibited._' Well, at least this isn't the potion that you took!" The bushy haired girl stared at Harry with a slight fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's definitely not the one," Harry shook his head, his heart beat painfully in his chest. What if the symptoms of his potion were going to develop in to something like that? Harry could already feel the influence the potion had over him.

"What about this one? _'The Restrizione Allegare is a potion invented in the 15__th__ century which forces the takers to become one mentally. The results include the transmission of images and simple thoughts through mental-'_"

"What, so Harry could read Malfoy's mind?" Ron interrupted, looking slightly evil. Hermione looked by from her book, frowning.

"Yes, I guess that's what the book is suggesting," Hermione said tentatively, glancing up at Harry surreptitiously. Harry felt his face flush slightly. That was one of his symptoms. Ron looked decidedly wicked now.

"Mate, can you? Can you read the ferrets mind?" His ginger friend bounced in his seat. Harry was just stumbling over his answer when the blonde in question strutted in to the library, closely followed by Pansy Parkinson.

Harry felt his whole body tense up, his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Draco chose a table a few away from the one he occupied. He sat in Harry's line of vision, which the raven found highly annoying. There was a slight pause in Hermione reprimanding Ron for his enthusiasm to bully the Slytherin. The pair looked at Harry, then glanced at each other in that annoying way that they had started to do since Harry had told them about the affects of the potion.

"Harry?" Hermione hesitantly interrupted Harry's staring. The green eyed boy whipped his head around and tried his hardest to focus on Hermione's words. He shook his head and murmured "Let's try the next one," before lowering his eyes to the table and trying to keep the blush from his face.

"Okay, Harry. This one is called-" Harry sat there and listened to what felt like hundreds of potions, their names and symptoms began to roll in to one. Ron had seemingly fallen asleep on the desk, his head resting on his folded arms. Harry felt like he wanted to join him when something Hermione was saying caught his attention.

"_-links two people together in all aspects. The potion strengthens over time and was used in medieval marriages and bonding ceremonies. The affects include physical, mental and emotional bonding-_"

"Hermione," Harry sat up straighter suddenly, "What was this one called?" Hermione looked up at him in hope for a moment before quickly rescanning the paragraph she was reading.

"It's called _Vinculum Adstringo_. Do you think this could be the one, Harry?" The boy nodded slowly. His eyes flicked over to Draco, who was still sitting next to that Pansy skank. And she was-

She was touching him!

Harry felt anger burning up inside him. How dare she _touch_ Draco? Who did she think she was, touching divinity so casually like that?

Harry was halfway out of his seat before Hermione could stop him. Her cool, dry hands on his forearm brought him back to reality. The bushy haired girl was staring at him with wide eyes. Ron was still asleep on the table, something that Harry was incredibly grateful for. He felt his face burn with embarrassment.

Hermione just coughed gently and picked up her book again, calling out ingredients that went in to making the Vinculum Adstringo potion.

Harry let out a deep breath and couldn't stop his eyes from peeking at Draco again. He had just thought of Draco as divinity. Draco Malfoy, divine? Harry felt like snorting at himself, however, at that moment, his eyes locked with the blonde himself and Harry felt his heart stop.

Draco Malfoy was more than divine. He was a _God_.


	9. Practice

Once Harry had confirmed that the potion could be _Vinculum Adstringo_, Hermione found it very easy to gather a list of ingredients used to concoct the potion and saw instantly where Harry had gone wrong. Ginseng root, which her raven haired friend had accidentally used instead of Burdock root, was used as an ingredient that stimulated physical and mental activity. Combined with the ingredients of a healing potion would only increase the potency of the Ginseng root.

Hermione shook her head at nobody and tutted to herself. _Harry James Potter, I swear you make your life more difficult on purpose_, Hermione thought affably. After another hour in the Library, soaking up as much information on the potion and its antidote, the Gryffindor retired to her dormitory.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"Draco, do you think I should wear a skirt today?" Pansy called in her sugary voice. The girl was pulling her robes up to her thighs, staring in the full length mirror situated in the boy's bathroom. They had just finished classes for the day and Pansy was choosing an outfit to go down to dinner in. Draco buried his head in his pillows in exasperation before remembering that he had only just re-done his hair and quickly pulled back. His fingers gently smoothed back a few strands that had come loose.

"What do you think, Draco?" Pansy stuck her head around the door frame. The blond averted his eyes and made a noncommittal noise, heaving his book bag from the floor on to his bed. Draco had more important things to worry about, rather than Pansy's fashion issues.

Plan 'ignore-Potter-because-if-I-make-eye-contact-I'll-get-hard' was not going well. It was a plan Draco had put in motion after the events of Sunday night. Getting head from a boy that made you feel like you were made of gold and he was made of gold and you should both be melted together to make one big golden, glowing sex statue was definitely hard to ignore. Every time Harry was in the same room as the Slytherin, Draco could feel the waves of arousal rolling off of himself. Harry obviously had to feel the same way and it made the whole situation a thousand times more uncomfortable. So, Draco had decided that he was going to just act like he usually would; ignore everything that wasn't his own reflection.

That was until Pansy and he had made it to the Library where Harry and his dorky friends were sitting right in the middle of the room. Draco paused for half a second before walking to the furthest table away. Well, he intended to sit at the furthest table away but somehow he managed to sit three tables to the left. He cursed himself inwardly and kept his eyes on his work.

The blond could practically feel the Gryffindor's eyes burning in to him. Could feel the familiar licks of arousal in his stomach. He wanted to look up, God even just a glance at the other boy would make his whole head feel soothed and tortured at the same time.

Pansy must have seen the strained look on his face, because she'd placed a comforting hand on his forearm and before Draco really knew what was happening, rage rushed through him and out of the corner of his eye Harry was almost on his feet. The look on his face made Draco want to fall to his knees and beg the Gryffindor to fuck him right there, but the tiniest of voices in the back of the blonds' head told him that would be incredibly embarrassing. Draco chanced a second glance in Harry's direction and his eyes met with intense green, a green that almost overwhelmed him. Harry was looking at him like he was holy.

Draco felt himself get hard.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

By the time Pansy had picked an outfit to wear, most of the other students had already made their way down to the Great Hall. As Draco reached for the doors he could hear the chattering of hundreds of students beyond. After taking a deep breath, (he _was_ about to go in to a room where Harry Potter was) Draco pushed open the door and sashayed his way to his seat. As soon as he sat, Draco felt the familiar feeling of lust wash over him. Harry must have noticed him. The sensation made the blond close his eyes, wish he was alone somewhere with Harry so they could kiss and touch and-

"Draco, I'm talking to you," Pansy pouted in that way that she obviously thought was cute but really it just made Draco want to slap her. The blond forced his eyes open and glanced at the girl, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmead with me this weekend."

Draco frowned slightly in concentration. Lying to Pansy was harder than lying to most people. The girl had an insanely accurate ability to tell when people were lying to her.

"Can't, I have that essay to finish for Charms," Draco made a moment's eye contact before picking up a fork and spearing a carrot. Pansy frowned for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I have to finish that too," Pansy laughed shortly before flipping her hair over her shoulder, obviously in a way she thought would impress. Irritation flared in Draco and the blonde had a feeling Harry was watching him. Draco smiled to himself and thought about fucking Harry. _Really_ thought about it. Pictured Harry underneath him, flushed and sweating, panting for more. With the image clear in his mind, Draco thought about sending it to Harry, Harry seeing it clear in his mind too.

The blond glanced over to the Gryffindor table in time to see Harry's eyes widen, to see the blush creeping up his neck. Draco smirked and turned his attention back to his friends. Mission accomplished.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry fidgeted all evening until he called it time for the Gryffindor team to head down to the Quidditch pitch for practice. He had been dreading this moment since Ginny had withdrawn from everyone. Harry knew he couldn't let the girl off from missing practice but with all his heart he wished she would skip the evening training session.

By the time his team had dressed and were heading out to the pitch, Harry was in full-on panic mode. He briefly thought about Draco and what the blond must think he was going through, but when he saw ginger hair heading towards the forming group Harry couldn't stop his thoughts from focusing.

"Okay, so today we need to practice attacking positions. We already have our defensive strategies down, which work well against the Slytherins but we have Ravenclaw next and they play forward. Attack is the best form of defence with them," Harry started his usual pre-training talk, trying to catch the eyes of each of his members. All but one looked back at him with fierce determination.

"Everybody in the air, I want a five lap warm up," Harry nodded to the pitch, "A word though, please Ginny." Harry couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. The girl in question stared at the ground whilst her team mates took off in to the air. Ron gave the pair a second glance, one that read warning to Harry before kicking off from the ground.

"Ginny, I know what I did was wrong-" Harry took a step towards the frail looking girl. Ginny's head snapped up and she didn't appear fragile any longer. Her eyes burned in to Harry's with such emotion that the raven haired boy had to look away.

"Wrong? What you did was wrong!" Ginny whispered harshly, a fact Harry couldn't help but feel grateful for, he didn't need his teammates overhearing this, "Harry, you broke my heart." Harry dipped his head in shame.

"I know and I really am sorry," The boy took a deep breath before words started tumbling out of his mouth, "It's Draco. There was this accident in Potions and we both got hit with it, it joined us somehow. I can feel everything that he does, everything that he thinks, every emotion, it's in my head. After that I just can't stop thinking about him. I need to be with him, Ginny." Harry felt his eyes watering, Ginny's face blurred through his tears. It was such a strong and random reaction to his confession, Harry surprised himself. It obviously shocked Ginny too because her eyes widened and a touch of sympathy reached them.

"Harry, what you're saying… It's all because of a potion?"

"It feels real to me," Harry didn't want to say yes but a part of him knew. A part of him wished Ginny was wrong and what he felt for Draco was genuine, "Please don't tell anyone about this Ginny." Harry turned anxious eyes upon the youngest Weasley.

"Does Ron know? And Hermione?" Ginny stood straighter, her eyes slowly brightening.

"Yeah, they found out a couple days ago. Hermione is working on finding an antidote," Harry nodded. Above him, the Gryffindors starting called to their Captain, having finished their warm up.

"Hermione will find a cure," Ginny nodded, more to herself that for anyone else's benefit. Harry nodded along with her. He raised a hand to his teammates, signalling he was aware of them.

"Yeah, I think she will soon enough," The Gryffindors were getting impatient in the air. Harry pulled his broom in position for mounting. Ginny followed his lead and smiled to herself, kicking off from the ground.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Quidditch practice was always strenuous, but tonight's seemed never ending. Harry kept glancing down at his watch, seeing only five minutes had passed each time. The boy would heave a sigh and yell some more directions out to his teammates.

When he was speeding past Ron, Harry felt a warm hand on his stomach. The Gryffindor halted in his flying, dropping down towards the ground in a hasty dismount. The hand made its way lower, reaching a barrier of fabric. Harry drew in a shuddering breath, looking up towards his team.

"Something's come up," He yelled, more to Ron than anyone else. He saw Ginny flying towards her brother. Slow recognition was making itself apparent on Ron's face, "Everyone, keep up the good work."

And with that, Harry ran back to the castle. Draco was pleased, Harry could tell. A feeling of satisfaction washed over him, making his head spin.

Harry raced through the school, up flights of stairs before reaching the Gryffindor common room. He shoved past some second year girls, calling out in apology as he ran up the stairs to his shared bedroom. As soon as Harry reached his room, he flung himself to the floor, reaching under his bed for this trunk.

Draco's hand was unashamedly groping him now, stroking him in teasing patterns that made thinking difficult. Harry paused in the act of pulling his trunk out, on all fours on the floor. He let out a throaty moan and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers fumbled on the clasps that held his trunk closed, which hastily sprung open to reveal the most important piece of parchment Harry had ever owned.

Sitting upright, the Marauder's Map firmly in his grasp, Harry whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He watched the spider web of lines spread and fill the page. Harry's eyes instantly found the small label 'Draco Malfoy' quite motionless in the Slytherin dungeon. If Harry closed his eyes and _really_ thought about it, he could see Draco lying on his bed, could see the blonde touching himself, stimulating Harry also.

A sweat had broken out on the raven haired boy's forehead. He panted and dragged himself to his feet, pulling out his invisibility cloak before kicking his trunk back under his bed.

Harry took a deep breath and reached inside his pants. He gave his cock one long stroke before chasing out of the Gryffindor tower.


	10. Salamander

Hope this makes up for making you all wait so long. I love you all, seriously.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

After leaving several students staring after his quickly retreating back in the corridor leading to the dungeons, Harry wrapped himself in his cloak, making sure his feet didn't show at the bottom. He flipped open the Marauder's Map and made his way to the Slytherin dungeons. Draco's hand on him stopped moving once he was outside the hidden passageway, making Harry groan at the loss of contact. He squinted in the poor light reading the little speech bubble that had appeared on the map by his own name.

"Salamander," Harry muttered the word aloud and smiled in triumph when the wall creaked apart to form an entrance to the Slytherin common room. There were quite a few students dotted about; Harry recognised Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson among them. A sudden hatred burned within him looking at the girl. Draco must have felt the anger because seconds later reassurance and promise soothed Harry. The hand on his body started its movements again, encouraging Harry to find its owner.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut briefly before tearing down the stairs to the boy's dormitories, barely avoiding a head on collision with Blaise Zabini. When the raven haired boy found the right door he promptly burst through, threw off his invisibility cloak and came face to face with stormy grey eyes and a head full of fine blonde hair. Draco was standing inches from him, hand loosely grasping his straining erection.

"Hello, Potter-" Harry had heard enough. He launched himself forward and kissed the blonde boy. His hands wove themselves in to the soft hair of the boy in front of him, gripping too tightly and hurting his own scalp in the process. He pushed his tongue in to Draco's mouth, licking and sucking with all the built up sexual frustration Draco had caused him.

The Slytherin moaned in to their kiss, his own tongue working the other boy's mouth. The hand that stroked his own cock tightened, his other coming up to rest on Harry's chest, pinching forcefully on a clothed nipple. Both boys felt their knees weaken and Harry pushed Draco backwards until they fell haphazardly on to a bed. Draco groaned and twisted from underneath Harry slightly.

"Potter, this isn't my bed," The blonde bit and kissed at Harry's neck impatiently. Harry frowned at the boy under him. He took the Slytherin's hand from his erection and pinned it above their heads before grinding his hips down. The pleasure that coursed through the pair was undeniable, making Harry question why anyone would spend any time doing anything other than this.

"It's Harry," The boy licked a long path from just behind Draco's ear down towards his collar bone, "And I don't give a fuck whose bed this is." Draco shivered underneath Harry before pushing him to roll over. Once the other boy relented, the blonde straddled him, promptly ripping off Harry's Quidditch robes. The raven haired boy hissed, briefly worried for the safety of his uniform, before Draco's hot mouth found a nipple. The way his own tongue felt the small nub was hugely erotic. He felt his cock twitch in its confinements.

When Draco switched his attention to the other nipple he began peeling off Harry's trousers. Harry lifted his hips in encouragement and groaned when Draco palmed his erection through his boxer briefs.

"Uh, Draco-" Harry ran his hands over as much of Draco as he could reach, the blonde practically whimpered at the contact. Harry's boxers were swiftly discarded, leaving both boys deliciously naked.

Draco slid to the floor, his knees sinking in to the plush fibres of the carpet. He kissed and licked Harry's inner thighs, making his way to the swollen erection standing proudly in front of him. He took in a deep breath before moving his attention to the head of Harry's cock. His own thighs trembled from the attention and his erect member left a small damp patch on the carpet in front of him.

Harry groaned loudly at the attention Draco was giving him. The raven haired boy pushed himself on to his elbows and looked down at the blonde. He grasped for one of Draco's hands and linked their fingers together. He watched in fascination as the blonde head went down on him. The feeling of a cock sliding past his own lips made his eyes squeeze shut. A torrent of emotions flooded him; satisfaction, relief and greed. He felt a strong need for more. He wanted _more_.

Draco pulled his head back slightly before taking Harry deeper in to his mouth. He felt the head of Harry's cock push against the back of his throat before he relaxed and allowed it to slide in. Harry gasped and his grip on Draco's hand tightened. He felt the pleasure build inside, up through his stomach and in to his chest. He struggled to draw breath, the feeling of his own cock in his mouth was overpowering coupled with the ecstasy the Slytherin was causing. He pulled desperately on Draco's hand, his other free hand tugging on the soft blonde hair.

"Draco… Draco," Harry moaned, his hips thrusting on their own accord, pushing his cock deeper in to Draco's hot mouth. The blonde pulled away, drawing deep breaths in through his nose. He crawled his way on to the bed and on top of Harry. Their bodies slid together causing a friction that had both boys gasping and groping one another desperately.

"I need to come, Harry," Draco whined softly, kissing Harry's lips gently. He slid his body fully against the Gryffindor, feeling a sweat form across his skin, "Please Harry, please."

The raven haired boy shuddered underneath the blonde, clawing his way down Draco's back. His reached plump buttocks and gripped roughly. Harry slapped the flesh once before massaging the sharp pain away. Draco whimpered in to Harry's shoulder, biting and licking in retaliation.

"Harry," The Slytherin breathed out again, pushing his hips back and forth. Harry trembled, dangerously close to coming. He wrapped his arms around the boy above him turning them over. Taking control, the Gryffindor took hold of Draco's hips, grinding down until both boys were panting and leaking pre come. When Draco reached up and pushed their lips together, both boys came.

"Ah, Draco!" Harry gasped in to their kiss. He felt his body shake and he struggled to hold himself up. Draco shuddered, feeling the last of his orgasm high leave him. He sniggered to himself and pushed at Harry's chest, making the other boy fall to his side. The blonde quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, laying brief butterfly kisses down the raven haired boy's neck.

Harry giggled at the kisses, pushing at Draco's chest. The blonde rolled away, laughing openly. He stood up with a satisfied sigh, his softened cock come-stained and slick. Harry's eyes followed the boy, watching sinew and skin move about the sleek body. Draco turned and held out his hand which Harry accepted. Draco pulled and the Gryffindor was hauled from the bed, falling happily in to Draco. The slightly taller boy smiled, the shared mood linking the boys radiated between them, escalating.

Draco turned and pulled Harry towards his bed, throwing back the covers and motioning for Harry to get in. Whilst the Gryffindor made himself comfortable, Draco rounded up Harry's clothing and hid the pile beside the chest of drawers next to his bed. When he was satisfied, Draco slid in the bed beside Harry and spelled the curtains shut around them.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was slightly frantic. Her hair was wild, her eyes wide. A small cauldron rested on the table, its contents a silky blue. Ron sat beside the girl but his gaze was not on the cauldron, nor the girl beside him. His attention was on his little sister.

After the team had made their way inside once Harry had disappeared, Ron proceeded to tell Hermione exactly what happened (but not exactly what he assumed it meant). Hermione regarded him squarely, her eyes briefly flicking to the youngest Weasley who sat quite calmly on the small armchair beside them. Calmly that is until she started talking. She told them that Harry had let her know about the potion, what he had said about his feeling for Malfoy. Ginny stood abruptly, pacing the carpet between the two armchairs either side of the fire place. She threw glares at the two on the squishy sofa occasionally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her ginger hair clashed with her flushed face, her expression was half way between rage and betrayal, "Why didn't you let me know it was all a stupid potion!" Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Ron shifted beside her before speaking up.

"Ginny, this wasn't our problem to tell," Ron shook his head, trying to make eye contact with his sister, "Harry probably told you when he thought it was right."

"No, Ron. Harry could have told me a million times over by now," Ginny ground out. She fell down in to an armchair with a loud thump, making the other two Gryffindors jump slightly, "You should have _told_ me!"

"Ginny-" Hermione started, opening watering her eyes.

"Shut up, Hermione." Ginny huffed and stood up again, stomping her way to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories, "Just do one thing right and make that antidote."

Hermione sniffed slightly and nodded her head once.

"Ignore her," Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Tell me about this antidote then." Ron indicated to the potion on the table. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded again.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry sighed contentedly, running his fingers through soft blonde locks. Draco kissed Harry gently, his own hands stroking up and down the raven haired boy's sides. They had laid there on the Slytherin's bed for a long time, kissing and touching each other. Slowly their arousal was building again. Harry had been hard for the last twenty minutes and he could tell Draco was hard too. Purposefully, both boys were avoiding that area. Their touches remained innocent and feather light.

"Draco, I want you," Harry whispered so quietly he was unsure whether he had said it out loud. When the blonde kissed him thoroughly, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, the raven boy knew he had uttered the words.

"I want you too," The Slytherin shifted his attention slightly lower, sucking on Harry's neck until a deep red mark formed. Harry moaned appreciatively, tilting his head to give Draco more room. He pushed his hips forward until the tip of his erection brushed the blonde's. The two boys gasped lightly, hands now desperately groping one another.

"I want more," Draco mumbled, his tongue pushing in to Harry's mouth, "I want to feel more of you." Harry let Draco in, twisting his own tongue until they were dancing together, making both boys incredibly hot. Soon enough, they had to pull back for air. Draco rested his head on Harry's chest, panting.

"You can have me, Draco," The Gryffindor whispered in to the blonde locks, "You can have all of me." Draco stiffened slightly, raising himself so he was looking directly in to Harry's eyes.

"You mean-?" He stalled, unable to finish the sentence. Harry bit his lip, nervously awaiting the conclusion Draco would draw from his statement. He had meant what he said. He wanted Draco to have every part of him. The idea (and intensity of it) frightened Harry a little but he knew this was what he truly wanted. Harry nodded once. The blonde swallowed and blinked slowly before kissing Harry. This kiss was different. It was slow and soft and touched Harry in a way that he hadn't felt before.

Draco rolled them so he was comfortably on top of Harry, his thighs pressing in between Harry's. Their kiss continued, sweet and gentle. The raven haired boy hooked a leg around his partner, encouraging Draco. It was when the blonde wet his fingers and positioned one ready to stretch Harry that everything halted.

Draco's eyes widened, his hand frozen in place. Harry groaned and tried to push himself down on to the other boy's fingers but Draco evaded him.

"Stop," The word was spoken quietly but with force. Harry stopped squirming, his eyes meeting Draco's in mild panic, "This isn't going to work…" Draco removed himself completely from Harry, his eyes wide with a hint of alarm.

"Draco, what-?" Harry pushed himself on to his elbows, reaching a hand out to reassure the blonde, but before his fingers could touch skin, Draco had knocked his hand off course. He stood up abruptly, groping around for his underwear. When he found them Draco pulled them on swiftly.

"Draco, I don't understand-"

"Yeah, you don't. If I fuck you then I'll feel it too." Draco heaved in a deep breath, "I'm _not_ fucking myself, Potter." Harry recoiled slightly from the use of his last name. Emotions washed over him, fear and frustration the most dominant.

"Draco, I think you're overreacting a little," Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. The irritation that came from Draco flowed out in his own words. The instant he had said them, Harry regretted his choice of words. The Slytherin radiated fury, matched and blown out of proportion by Harry himself.

"Overreacting? Fine," Draco grabbed his cloak and threw it around himself, stomping his way over to the door. He flung it open, throwing Harry one last glare before storming out, slamming the door shut behind him.

The silence that followed was deafening. Harry sat in the middle of Draco's bed, the sheets crumpled around him, gloriously naked. Harry took a deep shuddering breath. Now that Draco was out of the room, he felt his head clear. The rage that had consumed him a moment ago fled, replaced instead by a deep hollow feeling.

The Gryffindor pulled himself from the bed, located his clothes and get dressed silently. After pulling his invisibility cloak about himself, Harry thought to himself, '_Note to self: Get Hermione to make antidote faster._'

Because despite everything, Harry was still rock hard.


	11. Just Two Days

Again, sorry for the delay. I really do mean to update this story more and I do think about it a lot, I just don't get a lot of time to type up what's going on in my head. Just to let you guys know that this story is going to be finished off soon. Maybe only a few more chapters left to go~

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Draco climbed as many flights of stairs as he could find. When he did walk past a window, it surprised the blonde how dark it was outside. He must have spent more time in bed with Potter than he thought. Thinking about Potter, even briefly, sent waves of guilt through his body. Draco couldn't pinpoint the moment when everything went wrong. One minute he was about to have sex with a gorgeous boy, the next he was storming out of _his own_ room, leaving the Gryffindor naked in his bed.

Now that he had had a chance to clear his head, Draco felt quite stupid about the way he acted. Somehow, when he was in the same room as Harry, every emotion spiralled out of control, exaggerated until all logic left him. Draco nodded to himself, reasoning that that was why he had thought Potter was gorgeous then. Why he actually wanted to _sleep_ with him. Not just fuck him though, Draco had wanted to _make love_. The Slytherin shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the images. There was nothing further from being a Slytherin than wanting to make love to some one. Slytherins were dirty whores who slept around. They were experimental and lusty, they _did not_ make love.

After walking around the uppermost floors of Hogwarts (and expelling much anger along the way) Draco felt it was time to return to his dorm and sulk about his predicament.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

When Harry finally returned to the Gryffindor common room, it was past midnight. However, Ron and Hermione were still patiently up and waiting for their messy haired friend's arrival. As Harry pulled himself through the portrait hole, he felt a rush of gratitude and love for his two friends.

"Harry," Ron stood from the sofa in front of the fireplace, whose flames were now only gently flickering.

"Hey guys," Harry gave the couple a sad smile, walking around to plop himself down in an armchair.

"So…" Ron sat back down, glancing at Harry through his lashes, "What happened to you earlier?" There was a hint of cheekiness that Harry couldn't help but smile at. Hermione shifted in her seat next to the ginger boy.

"Draco happened," Harry closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. Hermione squealed slightly but otherwise stayed quite composed. In the silence that followed, Harry noticed the hushed popping and gurgling of a potion brewing on the table in front of him.

"Hermione…" Harry's eyes widened. All sleepiness left his body and he sat up straighter, "Is that what I hope it is?"

Hermione positively beamed.

"I'll tell you what it is if you tell us what happened tonight," Beside her, Ron sniggered.

"That's blackmail!" Harry exclaimed in mock outrage before quickly launching in to his story anyway. He told his friends a slightly edited version, withholding certain details which would have otherwise made his face flush. When he came to the end of his story, Harry halted, unsure of how to proceed.

"Mate, were you going to fuck him?" Hermione tutted slightly at Ron's brash language but it was half hearted as she eagerly awaited Harry's answer.

"Well, sort of," Harry felt his cheeks warm and a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he relived the moment, "I was going to let him fuck me."

Hermione positively flailed, her own face slightly flushed. Ron gave his girlfriend a mildly disgruntled look before facing Harry again.

"And?"

"We couldn't," Harry shook his head sadly, "Draco was going to but then he stopped, said-"

"Of course!" Hermione interrupted, "Draco would feel it all too." The bushy haired girl nodded sympathetically at Harry. The raven haired boy nodded back.

"Exactly. You see, that's why I need that antidote," Harry looked at Hermione significantly. Hermione smiled devilishly and nodded.

"Should be ready in two more days," The girl inhaled deeply, "It's the most effective and quickest antidote I could find."

"Two days?" Harry's heart fluttered. They could wait two days.

Right?

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

As Harry climbed in to bed for the night, he tried to project an image to Draco. He projected the image of Draco and himself in bed together. He imagined Draco pulling Harry on top of him, kissing and licking at his lips. The image was so bright and clear that Harry was positive that Draco would be seeing this as well.

Harry imagined getting on his knees above the blonde, pulling the Slytherin's cock between his cheeks and impaling himself on the length. Lastly, Harry visualized leaning over Draco's heaving chest and licking the shell of his ear before whispering 'Just two days,'

Somehow, Harry could feel the anticipation and excitement radiating from Draco.

'_Just two days'_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. If he had his eyes closed then the image that Harry was feeding him was so bright and clear. He could almost feel Harry's breath on his ear as he whispered those words. A part of the Slytherin was immensely grateful for the mental image because it was clarification that Harry wasn't still mad at him, although the effects of the potion intimately linking Draco with Harry told him already that the raven haired boy wasn't angry. But still, it was nice for solid proof.

The other part of Draco was driven insane by the image. A deep ache irrupted in his chest, heat spiralled down his stomach and in to his cock making him hard. When Draco reached down and touched himself, he hoped with all his heart that Harry was still in Granger and Weasley's company.

Draco very much liked the idea of showing them the power he had over Harry.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like his heart had stopped last night. Well, maybe because it had. When Draco had touched himself, Harry felt his whole body tingle with guilty pleasure. The blonde was obviously aware that Harry could feel it and that thought made the whole experience so much sexier. When Harry came he swore he blacked out for a moment.

It took far too long for him to get up and dressed. The only thing that motivated Harry from leaving his warm, soft bed was the thought of seeing Draco at breakfast. However, the Gryffindor was disappointed when he entered the Great Hall. No Draco. He spent the whole time it took for him to eat his eggs and bacon looking out for Draco, but the blonde boy didn't show, so it was with a heavy heart that Harry dragged himself to Charms. Hermione and Ron walked beside him quietly, observing their messy haired friend.

It was when the Trio had left Charms and were walking towards their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, that Harry felt a magical tug on his wrist. The corridor was busy with his classmates making their way to their own classes and when Ron and Hermione's footsteps faltered as Harry came to a complete stop, several of the students tutted or cussed at the obstruction they were causing. But Harry couldn't bring himself to care, his attention of fully on his wrist.

He pulled experimentally at the invisible restraint, feeling the resistance increase the more he tugged. Hermione gave Ron a worried look, placing a hand on Harry's unoccupied arm.

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron said in a voice far louder than needed, almost as if he were trying to wake Harry from a trance.

"Fine," Harry murmured back, "Go on without me, I won't be long." The raven haired boy threw a reassuring glance at his friends before following the pull of the magical restraint. Harry had a sneaking suspicion who was behind it.

Hermione took one step in the direction Harry was now heading before Ron stopped her with an arm around her waist.

"Harry can look after himself," The ginger boy smiled naughtily, "I'm sure we can find something to do while Harry is busy." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped his arm playfully, "What about Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Would make more sense to Hagrid if all three of us are late rather than just Harry," Ron looked at Hermione in a way that made her flush prettily.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry stopped in front of a darkened alcove. He raised an eyebrow sceptically. Surely this was magic? No way would an alcove naturally be that dark at this time of-

"Gah!" Hands reached out and closed around Harry's wrists, yanking him in to the small space. Before Harry could protest, his mouth was full of a hot tongue. The hands that were previously enclosed around his wrists were now roaming up his chest and squeezing him bum and pulling at his hips. Harry's own hands reached up and tugged on Draco's fine blonde hair.

"Mmm, Harry," Draco moaned hotly in to Harry's mouth, "I can't wait to be inside you." The Slytherin dipped his head and sucked noisily on Harry's collar bone.

"I don't want to wait another night," Harry felt the lust and desire roll off of him in waves. It was hard to distinguish where Draco's emotions ended and his own started. A part of Harry didn't even want to know. The blur of feelings felt good. Before Harry could contemplate anything else that was incredibly insignificant, he felt Draco pull his robes apart. He lifted the corner of the Gryffindor's shirt and sucked sweetly on the hip bone he had exposed.

Harry groaned and pushed his hips forward, urging Draco to go just that tiny bit lower, to suck his hard dick in to that hot mouth. Draco chuckled against Harry as if reading his mind. He cupped Harry through his trousers teasingly, pushing against the erection he found there. The added pressure made Harry's head fall backwards. The space in which the two boys were squeezed meant that Harry could comfortably rest his head on the back wall, with just enough space to keep Draco hidden too.

"Uhh, I like that," Harry gripped desperately on Draco's hair. The blonde chuckled and pushed harder on the erection before him. Using his own hard on as a measure, the Slytherin pressed on Harry until it was almost painful then he let go altogether.

"No," Harry whined, thrusting his hips forwards again. But Draco wasn't going to give in that easily. He stood again, using his body to box Harry in to the alcove fully. The air around the couple seemed stiflingly hot now. They both panted heavily.

When Draco urged Harry's legs apart, the Gryffindor had no problems with spreading. The blonde thrust a thigh between his legs and started grinding. They both groaned and panted at the sensations. Shocks of pleasure raced up their spines until Harry frantically pushed their mouths together again, their tongues slid against each other.

A second surge of students came bustling down the corridor, racing to get to their class before they were late. Harry gripped Draco's back desperately, trying to quieten down before they were discovered. The blonde boy groaned at the scratching at his back and thrust his hips a final time before coming, Harry coming in the same breath. It was abrupt and almost unexpected but nonetheless one of the best orgasms either boy had had.

In the blissful afterglow, the boys rested their foreheads together until their breathing returned to normal before pulling away from each other. Draco rearranged himself, straightened his robes and ran a hand through his hair. The result made Harry's stomach flutter pleasantly. Draco smirked to himself before leaning down and kissing Harry sweetly.

"Tomorrow, right?" He whispered against the Gryffindor's ear hotly.


	12. On Three

Tomorrow could not come quickly enough for Harry Potter. The raven haired boy had taken it upon himself to race up to the Gryffindor common room during every break so he could to check on the potion. The book Hermione had been using as a guide was very vague: _'When the potion turns from the deep rust colour to a glossy red, the potion is ready for the final ingredient to be added. The mandrake leaves should be-'_

Harry had stopped reading by that point. Hermione already had the mandrake leaves chopped to the required widths stored away in a small pot to the left of the bubbling cauldron. However, the passage in the book did not specify a time that it would take for the potion to turn the bright red. This drove Harry_ slightly_ crazy.

By Hermione's estimation the potion would be ready at around 8PM, but the colour change didn't seem to be on schedule, which in turn would delay the potion because after the colour change there was still a one more ingredient to add and then it would have to develop-

The bell rang for the next lesson to begin and Harry was still in the Gryffindor common room staring at the potion which he swore was turning a slightly brighter shade of red. He jumped up from his seat on the squishy sofa and replaced the protective charms around the cauldron. Before pulling himself through the portrait hole, Harry threw one more worried glance back at the potion before running down the corridor to his left, headed for Transfiguration. McGonagall would have his head for this.

After a sever telling off and five points taken from Gryffindor for his tardiness, Harry fell in to his seat and hurriedly pulled out his books, quill and parchment. Hermione gave him a slightly reproachful look whilst Ron ripped off a corner of his parchment to scribble a note down.

_How's the potion doing?_

It seemed to him that Hermione and Ron were taking it in turns to patiently ask Harry this question each time he returned from checking on it. He figured the couple had agreed that I would take the edge off of his nerves if Harry thought that he wasn't alone in his obsession with the potion. With that, Harry quickly and scruffily scribbled his reply.

_It was turning a brighter red, I think_

He pushed the note past Hermione to his ginger friend who read it and gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"That's a good thing, mate," Ron nodded eagerly and tucked the note in to a pocket in his robes. Just as he was turning his attention back to the front of the class, Professor McGonagall came to stand right in front of him.

"Mister Weasley," The witch tapped her foot impatiently, "If you think you are competent enough in Transfigurations to _not_ listen in my class, then please demonstrate your transfiguring of the table in to an armchair." Ron's ears turned a brilliant red as he lowered his face to look at his knees.

"Sorry Professor," The boy mumbled in such a dismal way that McGonagall rolled her eyes and stalked away to continue her class. When she had finished talking and all the students had backed away from their tables, ready to begin transfiguring, Harry had a chance to talk freely with his two friends.

"It was definitely redder," He nodded enthusiastically. Hermione smiled patiently and drew her wand, easily transfiguring their table in to a comfortable looking armchair. McGonagall smiled proudly and rewarded Gryffindor back their points and Harry had lost them.

"Before lunch, I'll go up there and add the Mandrake leaves," Hermione took a seat on the armchair, "It should be ready sooner than I thought. The potion should simmer for four hours after the leaves are added then left to stand for two."

Harry smiled happily.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

It was with indescribable excitement that Harry observed Hermione adding the final ingredient to the potion. It bubbled happily and turned a very appealing silver colour.

"Right, now we just have to wait a few more hours," Hermione smiled happily at Ron and Harry who both stood leaning over her shoulders to watch.

"I can wait a few more hours," Harry said, more to reassure himself than his friends. He imagined the potion in detail and sent the thought to Draco, whose relief and anticipated excitement flooded over Harry. The Gryffindor felt his cheeks flush slightly and smiled blissfully.

When the trio made it in to the Great Hall for their lunch, Harry felt waves of desire and lust run through him. He looked up and instantly caught the eye of Draco who was staring at him like he was a starving man and Harry was the only food around for miles. Harry decided that he liked the feeling.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled on Harry's arm, gently urging him in the direction of their table. Harry stumbled slightly before dragging his gaze away from the blonde and walking with Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table. A few Ravenclaw girls giggled at him as he passed.

"When's our next practice, Harry?" Ron questioned, trying to draw Harry's attention back to him. The scarred boy blinked slowly and shook his head.

"Haven't decided yet," Harry knew that as captain of the Quidditch team he should probably be investing more time in the sport. Compared to Oliver Wood, Harry was lax and uncaring. Well, he did have an excuse to be distracted lately…

"Only, Ginny was asking. I think she wants a chance to apologise to you for how she acted," Ron frowned for a moment. His younger sister had been acting very strangely lately. Whenever he saw her, she would be sitting in a corner of the common room by herself, muttering away or pawing over odd bits of parchment and books that Ron liked to think were homework essays.

"I don't really think she has anything to apologise for," Harry shook his head. If anything, Harry would say that he had been avoiding practices to keep away from the youngest Weasley, "It's my fault she was upset."

"No Harry, you didn't ask for this. Ginny shouldn't have reacted like that," Hermione shook her head. It was rare for the two not to be on the same page, but Hermione had taken Ginny's outburst very personally. Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll talk to Madam Hooch again soon and book the pitch up." Ron smiled eagerly and took a huge bite out of the sandwich he had snatched up from a platter.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

"Harry!" Hermione's slightly shrill voice called up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry had retreated to his bed because he was getting too anxious waiting in to common room for the potion to be ready. He had been laying on his front on his bed, watching the tiny dots on the Marauder's Map. He was greatly amused to see Crabbe and Goyle getting chased around the castle by Mrs. Norris and he spent much time watching Dumbledore pacing in his office. Harry even went so far as to watch Snape's dot, which kept going from one end of his room to the other without pattern. Harry assumed it was the Potion's master getting up from his desk to retrieve ingredients. The Gryffindor entertained thoughts of what Snape could be concocting. Maybe it was a new poison that didn't have an antidote? Or maybe a potion that could turn you purple? Whatever it was, Harry was fairly sure it wouldn't be pleasant.

Try as he might though, Harry's eyes kept drifting to the Slytherin common room. He would panic slightly every time when he couldn't spot Draco amongst the jumble of names, only to find him a moment later in the boy's dormitory or down in a room he assumed was the toilet.

So it was with great relief that Hermione finally called to him. He jumped up and muttered "Mischief managed," to the map before tucking it safely away in his trunk. He grabbed his invisibility cloak too, stuffing it under his robes. He raced down the stairs and missed the bottom few entirely, jumping and landing in an excited crouch at the bottom.

"Is it ready?" He beamed up at the bushy haired girl, who beamed back. She nodded once and presented Harry with two phials of deep silver potion.

"Take them at the same time and wait a few minutes. You should be completely symptom free after that." Hermione smiled proudly and Harry gave her a big hug, kissing her enthusiastically on the cheek, making her flush brilliantly.

"I owe you one, 'Mione," Harry gave her another quick hug and ran to the portrait hole. He opened it and bid his friends goodbye, smiling broadly. He walked until he was clear from view of any passing students and pulled the Invisibility Cloak out and threw it around his shoulders. A deep feeling of excitement and eagerness filled him, his stomach exploding with butterflies.

_Draco_, Harry moaned the name in his head, _I'm coming._ Somehow Harry was sure that Draco got the message.

He made his way hurriedly down to the Slytherin dungeons, murmured the password and entered the common room silently. A few of the older students in the room turned to stare at the opened doorway, one going as far to get up and poke his head out, checking out the corridor beyond. Harry took this as his chance to sneak down the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He entered the room in which he knew Draco would be in and dropped the cloak to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle where wandering the castle and Zabini was in the common room, in a comfortable looking corner with a pretty Slytherin girl. There was very little chance that the two of them were going to be interrupted. Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the beautiful blonde boy.

"Hello," Harry smiled nervously. Draco smiled back, standing up from his position on his bed. Harry gulped in air and held out one of the phials, "This is the potion. Hermione said we have to take it at the same time." Draco nodded and accepted the phial, his hands shaking slightly as he uncorked it. Harry uncorked his own and stared at Draco, suddenly hesitant to take the antidote.

Both boys looked in to each other's eyes, a deep and intense emotion surged through them both. Neither boy would admit that they were the source of the feeling, but it was powerful and slightly overwhelming. They stepped closer to each other; the hand that wasn't holding the potion reached out and touched lightly. Harry's reached the skin between Draco's shoulder and neck whilst the blonde's hand fell lightly on Harry's waist.

Without any intention to, Harry leaned in. His lips brushed lightly against the blonde's, sending sparks of arousal down to Harry's groin. It was the softest, sweetest kiss they had shared yet, and Harry felt himself falling in to Draco's mouth. He found himself not caring, found himself actually _wanting_ to fall. Elation filled him when Draco didn't pull back and instead clutched at Harry's waist with the hand that was already resting there. It was hard not to spill the potion as the two boys both shifted so their bodies were pressed against each other satisfyingly.

Their kiss deepened, tongues sliding delicately in to each others mouths, stroking and sucking eagerly. Harry gently urged Draco backwards, back towards the bed. He placed the cork back in his phial securely and placed it on Draco's bedside table, then he proceeded to take both cork and phial from Draco too, placing that too on the bedside table once corked. His tongue danced with Draco's as he pushed the blonde boy's shoulders until he relented and sat on the edge of his own bed. Harry bit gently at Draco's bottom lip as he rose one knee to rest on the outer side of Draco's thigh.

He leaned his body over Draco's, bring his hands up to cup his face carefully. What they were doing almost felt dangerous. It felt like they were standing on the edge of a cliff and one wrong move would bring everything tumbling down around them.

Harry brought his other knee up so he was straddling the beautiful boy beneath him. He ground down slightly, aligning their erections and moaning at the delicious contact. A part of Harry would miss the feeling of Draco under his skin, would miss the constant presence of the other boy. It was with that thought that Harry pushed Draco on to his back underneath him. He let their kiss break apart as Draco fell.

"Harry," The Slytherin moaned desperately. His hair fanned around his head, framing his face in a way that made him look like an angel. Harry stared down, momentarily breath taken.

"Let's take the potion, yeah?" Harry said shakily, reached behind him and picked up both phials again. Draco nodded slowly and took his phial. He sat up and uncorked it for the second time.

"Well, this is it then right?" Harry nodded at the blonde's question, unstopping his phial and taking a deep breath.

"On three?" Harry pushed his hips forward, moaning softly at the contact, and settled back to drink his potion. Draco nodded back at him and brought the phial to his lips.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."


	13. Shudder

I hope this makes up for making you wait so long~

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

The potion wasn't pleasant as Harry swallowed a large mouthful. It was hot on his tongue and felt like raw eggs sliding down his throat. He winced as he finished the potion, feeling slightly better about his reaction when he looked down to see Draco pulling a strange face.

"Nice, right?" Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his phial to the floor.

"How long did Granger say it would take?" The Slytherin took a deep, gulping breath and reached up to pull Harry's robes over his head. Harry let him, reaching his arms up to help. When he was wearing far less clothing, Harry turned his attention on Draco's pale skin.

"She said a few minutes," Harry kissed and licked at the Slytherin's neck. Already, Harry could feel the difference. On his own neck he could only feel a light brushing and only a faint sense of arousal drifting from the blonde.

Said blonde moaned at the attention given to his neck and ran his hands up and down Harry's back teasingly before scratching deeply in to the exposed skin. He hissed slightly, but the faint sound was covered by Harry's much louder groan. The Gryffindor squirmed in pained pleasure above him, grinding his hips downwards in the process. Their erections pressed against each other perfectly. In retaliation, Harry bit down roughly on Draco's shoulder, causing the blonde to gasp and arch upwards. Harry felt a gentle tingle on his own shoulder.

"Move up a bit," The raven haired boy nodded his head to the top of Draco's bed. They clumsily moved until they were both fully lying on the soft mattress. Harry began kissing Draco's neck again, sucking just behind the ear. He wanted to leave a nice big reminder of what they did together. He wanted Draco to remember this moment, even when the potion had worn off and they had gone back to hating each other. A deep sadness welled inside Harry's chest. As the last of the antidote potion worked, Harry got the feeling that Draco's emotions mirrored his own.

"I want you, Harry," It was something that had come out of Draco's mouth before he had a chance to stop it, but he didn't regret it when he saw the smile that lit up the Gryffindor's face. Harry began unbuttoning Draco's shirt, trailing kisses down the newly exposed skin. When he reached the blonde's navel, he dipped his tongue in. Draco squirmed and gripped Harry's hair tightly, urging him to go lower.

When Harry reached the barrier of fabric Draco's trousers caused, he groaned quietly to himself and mouthed the blonde through the material. He felt quite clearly the shape of the Slytherin's erection and he wanted nothing more than to take it inside himself.

He reached his hands up and unbuttoned the trousers, urging Draco to lift his legs up to pull the offending garment off completely. Harry struggled with his own fly for several seconds before mercifully popping the button undone and releasing his own straining erection. With one hand, the raven haired boy gripped himself and with the other he guided the Slytherin's erection in to his hot mouth. He moaned whoreishly as Draco slid past his lips, licking and sucking eagerly at the satin skin. The hand on his own erection pumped in time with the bobs of his head, poorly mimicking the effects the potion would have created. Harry quickly learned that if he added a twist to the hand that was holding Draco when the boy's cock reached the back of his throat, the blonde would make a nice deep groan and push his hips up urgently. Harry pulled away from Draco and took a few deep, calming breaths before sucking Draco back in and encouraging the blonde's erection down his throat. The Gryffindor had never experienced deep throating before so when Draco did slide freely down Harry's throat, it took much willpower not to cough and splutter. But if Draco's flushed chest and face were anything to go by, Harry thought he was doing quite a good job.

When Harry had Draco writhing beneath him, he thought it best to pull away, albeit with great reluctance. Despite only having his own hand to shamelessly pump his hips in to, the raven haired boy felt himself close to the edge also. He kissed a path up Draco's chest until their lips met sweetly. Draco was panting lightly and a fine sheen of sweat graced his forehead. It seemed a great effort for him to open his eyes again, but when he did, Draco growled and pushed Harry down on to his back on the bed.

Harry felt like this whole life had been leading to this moment, felt like he would be complete when Draco finally, _finally_ pushed his way inside. But Draco backed off, instead choosing to kiss the raven haired boy desperately, tongue sliding eagerly in to Harry's mouth. They laid there for a while, just kissing and gently touching. It was sweet and Harry would almost have called it romantic if it wasn't Draco he was doing this with.

After both boys got their bodies and libidos under control again, Draco pulled back. He tugged off Harry's trousers, which were bunched awkwardly around his knees. They were both fully naked now and Harry took the moment to properly admire Draco's body. His chest was flat and toned, incredibly pale and hairless. The Gryffindor reached up a hand and traced the pattern Draco's collar bone made, down his chest until his fingers reached the short trial of hair that ended in a thatch of blonde curls. He gently stroked his way down until his hand enclosed Draco's erection. It stood proud and was flushed a nice red that created a beautiful contrast with the rest of his pale skin. Harry's eyes roamed back up the path his hand had traversed until they met with icy blue eyes. Draco's pupils were dilated slightly and his chest was beginning to rise and fall more rapidly.

Harry smiled and leaned up, pressing a small kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth. Draco smiled back and pumped his hips forward once before pulling away completely to reach for his wand. Harry's stomach fluttered with butterflies as he lay back down.

"I've learnt a spell," Draco said and the words shocked Harry slightly. It was the first time either had spoken in quite a while and the words seemed to echo around the otherwise silent room, "It's a lubrication charm."

Harry nodded silently and bit his bottom lip nervously. Draco held his wand tightly and took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at his left hand and murmured the incantation, gasping slightly as cold lube covered his fingers. The Slytherin discarded his wand and reached down to Harry. The raven haired boy lifted his legs to rest on Draco's hips, giving his partner better access to his opening. Draco took one more deep, steadying breath before rubbing a finger along Harry's crevice. The shudder that ran through Harry's body encouraged Draco and he began circling the Gryffindor's hole with his fingertip before pushing slowly in.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The anticipation that was vibrating through him was enough to make his toes curl so when Draco finally slid his finger inside, Harry let out a deep moan. He couldn't help but squirm and push himself further on to the digit that was invading him. It was a strange sensation, like being too full. Panic briefly flashed through Harry at the prospect of fitting Draco's much larger-than-a-finger erection inside himself before the Slytherin added a second finger. He began to move his hand back and forth, thrusting his fingers inside as far as he could reach. Harry groaned and threw his head to the side, gripping the bed sheets in his fists tightly. Draco then began to scissor his fingers, making sure Harry's hole was stretched widely. Harry was on the verge of begging Draco to stop and pull his fingers out when something glorious happened. Draco touched something inside Harry that made stars burst behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Harry shot up and grabbed desperately at the blonde boy's wrist, keeping his hand in place. He thrust his hips downwards and moaned enthusiastically when the spot inside him was touched again.

Draco stared down at Harry in fascination, his whole body rigid with surprise. Up until this moment, he was convinced that Harry was going to stop him any second. Arousal and desire flooded through him at the sight of Harry Potter thrusting himself on to Draco's fingers. It shocked the blonde just how attracted he was to the other boy. The potion had completely worn off now, so this insistent longing was all his own.

"Fuck me Draco," Harry's whined plea broke Draco out of his thoughts. Harry was staring up at him with the widest eyes, his hair splayed messily around his head. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving up and down. He looked downright fuckable, which was exactly what Draco intended on doing.

He pulled his fingers free from Harry tight hole and carefully lined himself up. He could feel the heat radiating from the other boy and felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Harry had been incredibly hot and tight around his fingers, so Draco could only imagine the bliss of the raven haired boy wrapped around his cock. Draco quickly lubed up his erection with what was left on his hand and moved in closer, positioning himself neatly between Harry's legs.

The Gryffindor encircled Draco's waist with his legs, pulling in until the blonde was touching him. Draco guided his erection until the head pressed insistently against Harry's hole. For a while it felt like nothing was going to happen before Draco's flared head pushed inside. Both boys gasped in pleasure.

Then Draco began to inch his way inside, slowly easing his erection past the tight ring of muscle. Harry grunted and fidgeted in discomfort but Draco didn't want to stop. He wanted his full length to be inside the other boy. He wanted more than anything to pound in to the tight arse that was slowly taking him deeper and deeper. When the Slytherin was fully inside, Harry let out a deep, shuddering breath that he was unaware he had been holding. It took several seconds for Harry's body to adjust to the feeling of being so incredibly filled, but when he looked up in to Draco's waiting face, Harry felt himself nodding.

Relief flooded the blonde's features and he gripped Harry's hips tightly. He pulled back until only the head of his erection was inside before thrusting back in roughly. Both boys groaned loudly, gripping and clutching at one another desperately. Harry tightened his hold with his legs as Draco rocked backwards and forwards experimentally.

"Don't tease me, Draco," Harry panted in to Draco's ear, using one hand on the back of the blonde's head to keep him close enough to press a kiss to his mouth. It was messy and uncoordinated but Harry thought it was perfect all the same. His whole body tingled with the feeling of completion.

Draco began thrusting in earnest now, panting with the exertion. Harry wanted to link their fingers together, wanted to kiss Draco until they couldn't breathe but his body wasn't listening to him any more. All he was able to do was meet Draco thrust for thrust. He pushed his hips back each time, groaning loudly when Draco found his prostate again. Harry threw his head back on to the pillow, letting out a cry of intense pleasure.

Draco did his best to smirk down at the boy beneath him but the effort was too much. Instead he settled for shifting incrementally closer to Harry and pounding as hard as he could. He tried his best to keep hitting Harry's prostate and a deep satisfaction filled him every time the other boy called out in bliss.

All too soon, Draco felt the first tell tale signs of his approaching orgasm. He released Harry's hips in favour of gripping the leaking erection that lay abandoned between their bodies. His hand easily picked up the rhythm their bodies were creating and had Harry gasping and moaning quickly.

"Ah, Draco!" The Gryffindor clawed at Draco's back, leaving deep red marks there, "I'm going to- I'm coming-" Harry thrust his hips up in to Draco's hand twice more before releasing. Draco froze. Warm come shot out of Harry's erection, landing in pearly streaks along his chest. When Harry's orgasm had abated, Draco let out a deep breath, one which he had held when the raven haired boy's inner walls had spasmodically clamped around his straining erection. Now that Harry's body had relaxed again, Draco resumed his thrusting.

A large part of him didn't want this to be over so soon. He wanted to come in Harry and then fall asleep beside him on his bed, but an even larger part of him knew that as soon as he came, Harry would leave, return to the Gryffindor tower and never come back to his bed again. He thrust harder, pounding in to Harry as roughly as he could. If Harry was going to act like that afterwards, then Draco wanted to force Harry to remember what they had done. Every time he sat down, every time he had to walk quickly, the Slytherin wanted Harry to feel the blaze of Draco inside him.

With that thought, Draco let himself come. He released copious amounts of come inside Harry, thrusting his hips weakly until he felt his oversensitive cock jerk. Draco pulled out of the boy beneath him, groaning and heaving himself to the side. He lay silently next to Harry for several minutes, waiting for Harry to say something, to get up and leave, to roll on top of him and ask to do it again. Anything.

But Harry just laid there, his hands running up and down his own chest through his come, spreading it around. His breathing had returned to normal and his face and chest had lost their post-fuck flush. Draco suddenly felt very awkward. He lay on his back, his face turned to stare at Harry. He wanted to lean over and kiss him. He wanted to give Harry a hickey. He wanted more than anything to reach out and take Harry's hand in his mouth, to lick off the boy's come. But the time for that had passed, it was already too late.

The potion was gone; the bond that had once consumed both of them had now been rectified. They had no reason to see each other outside of lessons anymore. A sad and lonely feeling washed over Draco.

_They were over. _


	14. Reaction

Harry sat up, stretched briefly and rolled off of the bed in to a standing position. He briefly fumbled around for his underwear and trousers, pulling them on without looking down at the blonde on the bed. Harry found his wand in a pocket of his school trousers and cleaned his chest with a quick _scourgify. _There was an intensely uncomfortable atmosphere in the room and Harry felt like he should leave as soon as possible. He pulled on his shirt and robes next, rearranged his clothes until he looked respectable then finally turned to Draco.

It was hard for Harry to make eye contact with the blonde. Draco had rolled on to his side and leaned over the bed, retrieving his own underwear. The silence in the room was deafening but Harry was scared to break it. Now that the potion's effects were gone, Harry felt as if a great heaviness had been lifted from him, as if he had just broken the surface of the Lake after too long under the water. That thought brought forth the memory of not-too-long ago when he and Draco had tussled in the shallows of the lake. It hurt Harry's heart slightly to think of a time when Draco had truly seemed to hate him.

Before he could reminisce any further and say something stupidly embarrassing, Harry picked up his Invisibility Cloak and one of the empty phials on Draco's bedside table, subtly tucking it inside his trouser pocket.

"Well, I guess I should go now," Harry fidgeted awkwardly before pulling his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. Draco stood up and nodded solemnly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Harry's invisibly legs. The Gryffindor stalled. Harry knew he should leave, had even turned half way round to walk away but the insistent urge to kiss Draco stopped him.

It would be so simple to reach out and caress the soft skin of Draco's face, to pull him closer and kiss him goodbye. Harry's invisible hand was halfway reaching out before he caught himself and blushed. He coughed embarrassedly and turned fully away from the blonde and opened the boy's dormitory door.

Without so much as a backwards glance, Harry left and made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

It was late by the time Harry got back in through the portrait hole, but Ron and Hermione were still up waiting for him. When Harry dropped his Invisibility Cloak and plonked himself in an armchair opposite the couple, Hermione instantly began to question him.

"Did it work? Was the potion okay? Do you have any side effects or withdrawal symptoms yet?" The bushy haired girl took in a deep breath before rushing out, "How far did you get? Was Malfoy good?" Ron gave his girlfriend a very disturbed look and Harry laughed at their antics, but even to his own ears it sounded hollow.

"Yes, yes, no," Harry thought for a moment, a tiny part of him wanted to keep what he did with Draco a secret. He wanted it to only exist in his own little world with the Slytherin. However, Harry couldn't say no to Hermione's shinning face, "We went all the way. Draco was…" He sighed in satisfaction. Hermione positively squealed.

"Oh, Harry!" She clasped her hands together in front of her, smiling broadly at him, "I'm so happy for you. Are you going to carry on seeing him still?" The question was simple enough but the shockwaves of pain it sent to Harry's stomach overwhelmed him slightly. He stumbled around for an answer.

"Erm, I don't think he- I mean, we shouldn't…" Harry shook his head and smiled sadly at his friends. Hermione's eyes had lost their shine, and even Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Oh, of course," Hermione nodded slowly. Before she could ask any more questions, Harry stood and stretched, yawning widely.

"I guess I'll go to bed now," Harry lent down and picked up his cloak, looking anywhere but at his two best friends, before pulling himself up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and his waiting four poster bed.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Saturday morning was dreary and cold outside of the warm sheets of Harry's bed. He didn't really feel like moving much but the loud shuffling and complaints from the other boys in the room soon had Harry getting up. It was almost impossible to get a good lay in when you lived with four other boys.

"Morning Harry," Neville said brightly from across the room when Harry had emerged from behind his curtains. Harry tried his hardest to reply to the greeting, but his head felt like a ton weight and his mouth wouldn't open to form the words. So instead he attempted a smile, but he couldn't quite pull enough happiness from inside himself to, and in its place a half grimace formed. Neville smiled back uneasily.

"Whoa, Harry," Ron stood up from his place on his own bed, having managed to find and pull on matching socks, "You look like hell mate. Rough night?" Harry shook his head silently, swinging his legs around to hit the cold floor. The coldness seemed to seep up through the soles of his feet and in to his legs. By the time he had made it to the bathroom, his skin had erupted in to gooseflesh.

Washed and dressed, Harry and Ron made their way down to the common room to meet Hermione before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Trio sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and it was with a very hollow feeling in his chest that Harry reached for some dry toast. His eyes swept the Slytherin table and his heart gave a jolt when he didn't spot Draco. Harry tried to tell himself that it wasn't his business what time the blonde ate his breakfast and it was only when Ron nudged him that he noticed Ginny standing beside him.

"Erm, I asked if I could have a word with you," Ginny shifted almost nervously, "Outside." She nodded her head towards the door leading to the Entrance Hall. Harry dropped his uneaten toast and stood, leading the way out of the Great Hall.

"What did you want?" Harry rounded on the younger girl once they had cleared the doors.

"Well, I'd like to apologise for how I reacted the other day," Ginny was looking at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. For some reason Harry felt that her display was overly false, "And I wanted to know how you feel now, after the antidote… Hermione told me that she had given it to you." She finished calmly but her eyes now blazed at Harry. Suddenly it was Harry that couldn't meet Ginny's eyes. He squeezed them shut and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't change anything," He muttered, opening his eyes in time to see Ginny reach towards him. Her hand rested on his forearm, her other hand coming to rest in his relaxed hand. She stepped slightly closer, close enough for Harry to feel a warmth radiate from her.

"Please Harry-" But Harry wasn't listening. He could hear the falter of footsteps and several people coming to a stop in front of him.

"That's disgusting," Pansy Parkinson's snide voice rang out in the otherwise silent Entrance Hall, "Gryffindork's mating ritual!" A shrieking laugh followed. Harry looked up and his eyes zeroed in on Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

Tremors ran through Harry, making his legs feel weak. Draco's face looked tired; he had bags under his eyes and a sneer on his face. Harry shook off Ginny's hands and took half a step away from her. Pansy was about to shout out something else but Draco stopped her with a harsh look.

"It's already gross enough, without you shrieking about it," Draco huffed and stomped past the two Gryffindors, brushing Harry's shoulder on his way. Harry took in a sharp breath. The moment of contact had lasted less than a second but it sent Harry's head and heart reeling. He staggered back another step and turned to face Draco's retreating back. Ginny made to grab Harry's hand again but he recoiled.

"Don't touch me," He snapped harshly before turning full circle and sprinting back up the marble staircase, to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached his room, Harry buried himself back under his covers and spelled his curtains shut. Deep shudders wracked his body, painfully cold. Harry gripped his head in his hands and sobbed. He brought his legs to his chest in to the foetal position and cried openly.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Draco stumbled his way to the Slytherin table and sat down shakily. His brief encounter with Potter had disturbed him. Last night he had planned his entrance in to the Great Hall, grand and dramatic, stunning Potter in to complete submission. They would talk about continuing their fling, with Draco deciding that it could continue as a casual fuck every now and again. Draco had planned to be in complete control of himself.

But when he had spotted the Weasley girl touching _his_ Potter a deep reaction echoed from the pit of his stomach to his throat. When Pansy screeched an unfathomable pain rang in his head and he snapped, he felt hate filled words slip from his lips and he stormed past before his friends could decide whether to stay and taunt the couple or push past them.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table was an effort. His friends filtered in around him, chortling about what they had just witnessed. Draco huffed and pushed his plate away before Pansy could pass him any sweet breakfast treats. His appetite had vanished and his mood had turned foul so quickly he wanted to crawl back in to his bed and bury himself under the covers.

"-isn't even pretty. She looks like a dirty-" Pansy's voice wavered in and out of Draco's head, "-and it's hardly like Potter's good looking anyway. His hair is always a mess and he's got that ugly scar-" Draco felt himself snap.

"_Shut up! _Just everyone shut up!" He was sick of people bitching, was sick of the way his chest hurt every time someone mentioned the stupid Gryffindor's name, was sick of constantly thinking about the beautiful green eyed boy. He picked up his fork and chucked it back down at the table. It bounced and clattered in to a glass jug of pumpkin juice. He got to his feet and stomped out of the Great Hall.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

The sun was high in a surprisingly cloudless sky by the time Hermione managed to persuade Ron to check on Harry. After his leaving the Great Hall with Ginny, and the subsequent return of the slightly distraught Weasley, Hermione had spent the following hours fretting about Harry's well being.

"But what if he just needs to talk it out with a friend?" She nudged her boyfriend meaningfully. "What if it's something I can't help with?"

"Look, Harry's never had a problem talking about anything with both of us there. I don't think he wants to be disturbed," Ron nodded to himself and pulled his potions essay, which Hermione had forced them to work on, closer to himself and crossed out the last line he had written, "Harry will come to us when he is ready."

"I'm just saying, go up there and check on him. Make sure he isn't, you know…" Hermione paused slightly and gave a quick look over her shoulder to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, "Isn't experiencing any withdrawal symptoms." Hermione widened her eyes significantly.

Ron sighed and heaved himself up from his place on the squishy sofa. He trudged up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, slightly apprehensive about the reaction he would receive from his raven haired friend. Despite being the best of friends, Ron was only too aware of Harry's bad side. Once he reached the door, he gently pushed it open and entered the sunlit room. Harry's curtains were drawn and no sounds were coming from behind them. Ron edged towards the bed uneasily, took a deep breath and called out hesitantly.

"You alright, mate?" Ron edged closer again until he was standing directly in front of where Harry's head would be, "You awake?" When no answer followed, Ron turned to leave, but a voice which sounded shockingly like Hermione's said _He's obviously used a silencing charm. Bad sign, Ron._

The ginger boy turned back to the bed and took hold of the deep red curtains. They parted easily, which reassured Ron slightly, before he caught sight of his friend. Harry's entire body was shaking; he face was covered in a sheen of sweat, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Ron stumbled backwards slightly before turning and bellowing down the stairs, "_Hermione!_"


	15. The Shakes

Hermione came racing in to the room, her hair wild about her head. She looked around, panic on her face before her eyes settled on Harry. Ron could tell the other boy was still conscious; he was making quiet moaning noises and whimpers and his eyelids fluttered. Hermione leaned her face in close to Harry's and whispered gently to him.

"Harry, its Hermione," She softly brushed the boy's hair back, briefly exposing his pale forehead and his vividly red scar, "Its okay, Harry. You're in your bed." Harry frowned slightly, but his moaning lessened.

"Ron and I are here, you're going to be fine," Hermione kissed Harry's forehead, "I'm so sorry about this, Harry." Hermione stood again and drew in a deep breath. She turned to Ron, tears brimming in her eyes. Ron stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh Ron, what have I done?" She sniffed mournfully in to his chest. Ron tightened his hold and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"You did the right thing. You just gave Harry the antidote he was asking for," The youngest Weasley boy inhaled deeply and pulled Hermione away from him gently, "You said there was a chance of side effects, right?"

Hermione sniffed again and nodded miserably. "Of course, you're right. Thank you," She pressed a quick kiss to Ron's neck and turned back to Harry. She conjured a damp cloth and pressed it to Harry's forehead. Ron lingered awkwardly in the background, shifting on his overly large feet.

"Harry if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," Hermione slipped her hand in to one of Harry's, which she had to pry off of the bed sheets. Harry, however, groaned loudly and opened his eyes. He gasped in breath and bit his bottom lip fiercely.

"Oh Harry," The brown haired girl leaned in close again and gripped Harry's hand in both of hers, "How can we help?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and his body shook violently.

"I'm cold," Harry murmured, "I need..." He clenched his teeth together; every word seemed a massive effort. Hermione turned to Ron with panic in her eyes.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" She voiced cautiously, but Harry, whose hand was still gripped in Hermione's, struggled against her.

"No-" He groaned out, balling himself in to a tighter ball. Hermione nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"A sleeping spell?" She whispered to Ron, whose eyes were rather wide. He nodded numbly. Hermione took a deep breath a whispered a silent spell at the Boy Who Lived.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Blaise paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode all sat on one sofa, watching the black boy's progress across the room. Their heads turned this way, then that as if watching a tennis match. After many long moments, Blaise heaved a frustrated sigh and gracefully fell in to the unoccupied armchair to the left of the couch.

"I can't think of what would have caused Draco to be like this now," The boy shook his head, resting his forehead in his hand, "Only a curse could have brought about symptoms this quickly, and we've been with him since the morning. No one cursed him." Blaise kicked the edge of the low table in front of him in frustration.

"Maybe the pumpkin juice was spiked!" Pansy shrieked, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Beside her, Crabbe and Goyle fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

"And do you think Draco would have been the only one to drink pumpkin juice this morning?" Blaise rolled his eyes, "There would be no way for anyone besides the House Elves able to do that, and I think they would've commit suicide long before it even reached the tables." Crabbe and Goyle visibly relaxed.

"What are his symptoms again?" Millicent questioned, her large shoulders meant Pansy was squished slightly between her and the two boys.

"He's shaking, pale, sweaty," Blaise shook his head, "Mumbling incoherently, it's almost like he's possessed." As soon as Blaise had found Draco in their dormitory he had issued a ban of anyone going down to see him. As Draco's best friend, Blaise knew he would be murdered when Draco recovered if he let anyone else see him in such a state. Draco had a reputation to uphold. Malfoys didn't get sick.

"Sure it's not just a fever?" Millicent shrugged, making Pansy shift also. Blaise threw her a dirty look.

"You think I wouldn't notice a fever like this setting in?" Blaise rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was sick of having stupid friends, "I'm going to check on him, make sure he doesn't need anything." And with that, Blaise pulled himself up and made his way down the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He opened the door quietly, poking his head round the gap.

"Draco?" The black boy moved in to the darkened room. It had been a few hours since he had last been down there, and if anything, Draco's condition had worsened. He groaned and mumbled constantly, his head rolling from side to side. Blaise edged closer and knelt down in front of his friend, "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

It was rare for Slytherins to show that they cared about anyone besides themselves, but when a friend was sick it was hard for Blaise to remain aloof. He lent closer to the blonde boy, he'd figured this out the last time he was there. When he had touched Draco's forehead to check his temperature the incoherency had lessened slightly. He reached forward and gently brushed Draco's hair off his forehead. The boy was sweating profusely now but the instant Blaise's skin had made contact with Draco, he gasped. His eyebrows previously knitted together in apparent pain eased upwards.

Though far from being cured, Draco was able to open his eyes. Blaise smiled down at him gently, "You holding on?" He questioned softly. Draco nodded slowly, the effort making him shudder.

"I'm c-cold- So cold," Draco stuttered out, drawing the blanket that was over him closer to his chin. He barely opened his eyes, but they were weak and almost lifeless. He didn't meet Blaise's eyes, instead favouring a place just over his left shoulder, "I-I need… Harry back. I need m-my Harry." The effort to get these words out seemed too much for Draco and his body gave one almighty lurch. Blaise feared he would start seizing soon and stood abruptly, pulling his wand out just in case.

_Harry? Who does he mean?_ Blaise's mind was racing. He could only think of one Harry who would even enter Draco's mind and Blaise doubted very much that the blonde would be calling him 'my Harry'. Draco's body relaxed back to its previous state of shuddering and Blaise lowered his wand again. When it was apparent that Draco wasn't going to seize, the black boy turned and left the room.

He needed to find Potter.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Hermione had barely rested since Ron has called her to Harry's side. She had raced back to the library and got out the book in which she had found her information on the potion _Vinculum Adstringo. _She placed herself on the floor in front of Harry's bed and promptly buried herself in the text.

"It says here symptoms may include a feeling of coldness, tremors in the hands and legs, slight sweating… This book makes them seem insignificant!" She slammed the book shut violently, make Ron jump. He was sitting on the bed beside Harry. His hand was tucked neatly inside one of Harry's. The couple had quickly noted that physical contact lessened the side effects Harry was experiencing and were taking it in turns to comfort their raven haired friend.

"Is that all the book says?" Ron leaned over to his girlfriend. She shook her head miserably and slid the book across the floor away from her, as if disgusted that the book had let her down.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe it's time we just got Madam Pomfrey," She glanced up at Ron desperately. At the mention of the matron's name, Harry stirred. He shook his head frantically, groaning.

"No… No Pomfrey," His whole body trembled violently, "I j-just need…" Both Ron and Hermione leaned in closer. Harry had been muttering about needing something since they had found him, but he refused to finish the sentence each time. Ron bent closer to Harry's face, and whispered to his friend.

"Its okay, Harry," Ron used his free hand to brush through Harry's hair, "Just tell us what you need and we'll get it for you." He whispered gently in to Harry's ear. The intimacy seemed to awaken something in Harry and he turned his head to the ginger boy.

"Draco," It was so quiet Ron had struggled to hear, despite how close he was, "I-I need you, Draco." Ron straightened up, his eyes wide. The fierce reaction that withdrawing caused in Harry had Hermione on her feet.

"What did he say?" She leaned close to Harry too, as if the boy would repeat his words to her also. Ron had paled slightly and looked a little disgruntled.

"He called me Draco," He looked up and met the eyes of his girlfriend, "I don't look like Malfoy… do I?" The panic in his voice made Hermione smile slightly despite the situation. Harry's body was trembling uncontrollably now; his breathing was shallow and irregular.

"Ron, we need to find Malfoy," She bit her bottom lip, "But we can't leave him alone like this." Ron nodded.

"I'll go get someone to look after him," He stood, withdrawing from Harry completely and causing the boy to whimper and shake. He ran down to the common room and scanned the occupants. His eyes landed on someone. He briefly considered the pros and cons before reaching out and dragging Ginny up to the boy's dormitory.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

"Ron, really! Ginny of all people?" Hermione muttered frantically as they stormed down the corridor towards the dungeons, "Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate considering how things are between them?" Ron kept his eyes on the floor sheepishly.

"Well, Ginny already knows about the potion right?" Ron reasoned, "She would understand if we drag Malfoy up there." Hermione sighed and looked at her boyfriend helplessly.

"Sorry, I'm overreacting," The girl pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'm just so worried about Harry." Ron took her hand in his and pulled them to a stop at the top of the marble staircase that led to the Entrance Hall. He was about to reassure her when an obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"Just the pair I was looking for," Blaise Zabini was at the bottom of the stairs, a slight sneer on his beautiful face. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him. The image of the black boy surrounded by the two goons was an odd mirror image of the usual pale boy that stood between them, "Where's Potter?"

Hermione turned to face them but refused to move down the stairs. She crossed her arms boldly across her chest and placed a sneer of her own on her face.

"And we're looking for Malfoy," Blaise smirked at the girl's antics and began to ascend the staircase.

"And what are the chances of this all being one big coincidence?" Blaise stopped on the step just below where Hermione stood. There was a trace of humour in his expression but Hermione also detected a great concern there. Her own appearance softened.

"How is Malfoy? Is he…" She glanced over at Ron, who nodded his approval, "Is he sick? Shaking and moaning?" The look of shock that settled on Blaise's face confirmed that she was right. Hermione pulled in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's the meaning of this, Granger?" Blaise suddenly looked very menacing. Crabbe and Goyle had made it up the stairs now and their large bodies stood threateningly close. Ron stepped forwards, in front of his girlfriend.

"Not here. We'll explain everything, just not here," He took Hermione's hand in his and led the small group to the closest empty classroom.

_Now, where to begin?_ Ron sighed to himself.


	16. Broken Bond Couple

Harry groaned and clenched his fists in his soft sheets. Despite the softness, they felt scratchy and irritated Harry's oversensitive skin. He could sense that someone was in the room with him and it provided him a small comfort; beyond anything, Harry didn't want to be alone right now. He couldn't quite put words to how he was feeling. A deep coldness that hurt his bones, a murky headache and an unfathomable longing for something he knew was out of reach.

When Harry fell in and out of sleep he dreamed of beautiful blonde boys that danced sensually close to him, swayed their hips in time to a beat only they could hear. Harry would reach out a desperate hand only to have them retreat, their faces becoming twisted and evil. The boys laughed at Harry's helplessness, for when he looked down he realised he was tied to the chair he was sitting in. But they weren't ropes that bound him but snakes. Snakes of an acid green that reminded him vaguely of someone he once knew. He had the feeling that they had worn glasses and that he hadn't liked them very much.

He tried to tell the snakes to let him go in Parseltongue, hissed at them but the snakes only seemed to laugh at him also. They tightened their hold, their tongues flicking out in a mocking fashion. Harry struggled against their grip until they dissolved and Harry burst free. He looked up happily, finally able to reach the beautiful blonde boys but when he touched their delicate skin, they turned in to shorter, red haired girls. They resembled felines and hissed and spit at Harry, crouching down and lashing out at Harry's extremities.

He would jerk awake to discover that he was sweating and gasping, someone's hand was gripping his own tightly and comforting words were being whispered in to his ear.

"Its okay, Harry. I'm here," It was a girl, Harry decided. For an instant he feared her, remembering the angry ginger cat-girls from his dreams, but the voice was gentle and soothing and Harry couldn't help but trust the girl. He let out a small moan and buried his face deeper in to his horrible sheets, letting the girl stroke her delicate fingers through his sweaty hair.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Ginny felt her heart lurch. When Ron had dragged her up to the boy's dormitory explaining to her that Harry was sick and needed looking after, she snapped up the chance. It would be the perfect time to get Harry alone, explain how she felt about him still and how he would be better off with her. She could comfort him whilst he was sick; make sure he knew how good for him she was. However, it was instantaneously clear that there would be no talking to Harry, no sultry, suggestive looks to be thrown his way.

Harry was a mess.

Sweating and shaking, Ginny had to wonder why Ron and Hermione hadn't just taken the boy to the hospital wing. Pomfrey never asked many questions and Harry clearly needed help. After half an hour however, Ginny was loosing her patience. It was incredibly dull work sitting next to someone who was almost comatose. She began to snoop around the dorm, running back to Harry's side when his moans got too loud. She sniggered at the contents of Ron's drawers, had a quick peek inside Harry's trunk hidden underneath his bed and picked up an old book that had been left on the floor beside Harry. She flicked briefly through the pages before she realised what she was holding. It was a book on Bindings.

Ginny flicked back to the index page at the front of the book and scanned the list for anything she could relate to Harry. She tried to remember what Hermione had called the potion. _Vindilum Dastingo? Avinculum Tastringo? Vinculum Adstringo_?

"Aha!" She whispered in triumph, _Vinculum Adstringo_ was listed as one of the potions. She flicked to the page and read all the information she could on the potion that had ruined Harry. When she had read the entire section on the offending potion, Ginny felt a certain unease spread throughout her. Harry had told her that morning that the potion didn't change anything, and if Parkinson hadn't interrupted them, she suspected he was going to say that he was still gay. The piece on _Vinculum Adstringo_ suggested that the side effects listed were for those who actually wanted to be split apart.

'_But what if..?_' Ginny felt herself grow cold. What if Harry and Malfoy hadn't wanted to take the antidote? What if their minds and pasts had already decided for them that they couldn't be together but their bodies and hearts desperately craved each other still? She thumbed back through the book until she reached the index again. She looked for anything that would tell her what would happen to two joint people that were forcefully separated. She reached the bottom of the first page and quickly turned to the second page before she saw a small section called '_Side Effects on Broken Bonded Couples_'.

Harry stirred and flinched beside her. Ginny pulled herself on to the bed and sat with her legs resting gently over Harry's and began running her fingers through his hair. She leant down and whispered gentle words to the boy, her whole being wishing for him to get better. When Harry had calmed down slightly, the ginger girl returned to her book. She began to read:

"_The effects on those couples who have partaken in a bonding ceremony only to be broken apart can be disastrous. Each bonded couple and potions used differ, however significant finding have been recorded throughout history that suggest the side effects listed can be generalised to the majority of couples bonded using general bonding potions. Here follows the generalised list:_

_1/ Excessive shaking: Persons will experience excessive amounts of uncontrollable shaking, often immobilizing. _

_2/ Extreme shivering and/or complaints of coldness: The persons effected will experience a deep rooted cold. Complainers often described the experience as agonizing. _

_3/ Sweating: Excessive amounts of sweat produced despite conditions persons are placed in._

_4/ Incoherent speech: The persons will still be capable of speech; however the majority of communication will be indecipherable._

_These are the most common of side effects among broken bonded couples, however more specific effects have been found in case studies throughout history. For example, using the case study of Helena Falcon and Richard Markesan (1654)-"_

Ginny stopped reading. These side effects matched what Harry was going through far better than the short list included in the _Vinculum Adstringo_ pages. How could Hermione have missed this? Ginny needed to find Ron and Hermione _now_.

She closed the book and got off the bed, striding across the room. It was only when she reached the door that Harry gave a loud shout and his head rocked side to side quite manically.

"Uh, no! Don't leave," The boy bit his bottom lip so hard in desperation that Ginny was surprised he hadn't bitten it off entirely. She quickly returned to his side and kissed his forehead sadly.

"Its okay, I'm not going to leave," Ginny climbed back on the bed and lay behind Harry's shivering frame. Not long ago, Ginny would have loved to find herself spooned against the boy, but all feelings of lust left her; her heart was too filled with sadness and a desperate need to get Harry better. Silently, the ginger haired girl cursed her brother and his girlfriend for leaving her in this situation and prayed that they came back soon.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Zabini shook his head in disbelief.

"So, Draco got hit with this potion and it made him linked to Potter?" Hermione nodded her confirmation, "And now they have taken the antidote but it went wrong?"

Again, Hermione nodded. She felt her chest swell, almost to bursting point. She felt like crying and leaping in joy all at once. Zabini was the one person, beside Malfoy himself, that could possibly improve the situation. Ron fidgeted in discomfort beside her; he kept throwing cautious glances at Crabbe and Goyle, who in turn kept cracking their knuckles in their giant fists and shifting menacingly.

"We need to see Malfoy as soon as possible," Hermione pushed when it became apparent that Zabini wasn't going to offer. The boy snapped his head up and a threatening look crossed his face.

"Draco isn't available at the moment," Zabini drew himself to his full height and crossed his arms. Hermione visibly shrank under his arrogant stare.

"We know what he'll look like, Harry is exactly the same," Ron frowned and stepped protectively in front of his girlfriend, "I don't see how it could do any damage if it'll help Hermione understand how to get them out of this state."

Zabini considered the pair for a few long seconds before huffing and throwing up his hands.

"I'll talk to him first; see if it's what he wants," Zabini turned to leave and indicated for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, "I'll send an owl to Gryffindor with his answer." And with that the three Slytherins left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione to stare after their retreating backs.

The pair made it back to Gryffindor tower slowly, meandering down corridors that didn't take them directly towards their destination. It was common for Hermione to walk and think. When they did finally reach the Fat Lady and said the password it was to find a very worried Neville Longbottom rushing towards them.

"Hermione, Ron! Ginny is upstairs with Harry," His small face was shining with anxiety, "Harry has a bad fever, she didn't want to leave him, and she sent to me to look for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere!" Neville was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks Neville," Hermione rushed past their friend, pulling Ron by the hand up to the boy's dormitory. They burst in to the room, frantically rushing to Harry's side. His condition didn't seem to be any worse, not that that really comforted either of them.

"What happened to you? I read this," Ginny stood up from her place on the bed, frowning at the pair and waving this book around, "It says…" And she launched in to explaining what she had read in the book. During her rant, Hermione sank down on to Harry's bed and buried her head in her hands. When Ginny finished and Hermione looked back up, her already bushy hair was a complete mess around her head.

"I can't believe I missed that…" She shook her head, silently chewing on her bottom lip. Ginny closed the book and glanced down at Harry.

"I think they need to be bound together again," Ginny spoke quietly but firmly. Both Ron and Hermione gave her an incredulous look; neither had to speak for her to gather that they never thought _she_ would be the one to say it first.

Hermione was halfway towards agreeing with her when a large barn owl tapped on the window. Ron glanced at it for a moment before rushing to open the window. With a cold gust of wind, the owl flew in to the room and landed on Harry's bed, next to where Hermione sat, where it stood looking around pompously at them. Hermione took the small roll of parchment from the owl with shaking hands and the owl instantly took flight again, hitting Hermione in the face with its large wings.

"It's from Blaise Zabini, he says Malfoy wants Harry taken down to him," Hermione folded the note neatly and massaged her temples with her fingers. A part of her hated the Slytherins for always demanding things and never expecting to return the effort but a much larger part of her knew there was no point arguing because the Gryffindors would inevitability follow the orders they were given.

"Okay, let's plan this out," Ron nodded at his girlfriend and closed the window again, sitting down with the two girls to brainstorm a way to get Harry Potter in to the Slytherin boy's dormitory unnoticed.

-HDHDHDHDHD-

After an hour and a half of planning, sending owls to Zabini explaining their plan, sneaking in to the empty Potions classroom to gather ingredients and checking the Marauder's Map for possible diversion roots in case they came across unwanted company, the Gryffindor's were ready to leave.

Hermione had cast _Pertificus Totalus_ on Harry who then had his Invisibility Cloak draped over his motionless body. Hermione proceeded to levitate her friend down the stairs to their common room and out of the portrait hole. Some quick thinking from Ginny had prevented Neville from running upstairs to take over watch on Harry and the small group began their decent to the Slytherin dungeons.

Once they had reached the right corridor that hid the Slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini came in to focus. He stood quite calmly, leaning on the wall opposite the opening. When he saw the group approaching him, Zabini stood up straight and wasted no time in opening the doorway to his common room.

"You cleared the room okay?" Hermione whispered to the tall boy, following him inside. She was careful to guide Harry in steadily, not to bump his head. She could feel the effects of her curse on Harry waning. Just like the sleeping spell she had cast previously, curses and charms didn't seem to be able to hold Harry for long, inevitably weakening and eventually breaking entirely.

"Yeah, it was easy. Slytherin's tend to listen to their superiors," Zabini shrugged and Ron and Ginny, who were slightly further behind than Hermione, shared a dark look. "Follow me, and keep quiet." Zabini lead them down a few flights of stairs. They could hear the movements of other students behind doors they passed, until they finally reached a door that Zabini pushed open and entered.

The layout was very similar to that of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory with five large four-poster beds, all of which were vacated accept one, whose curtains were drawn. The room was silent however, which suggested that a silencing spell had been cast. When Zabini pulled the curtains back, the site was a shock to the group of Gryffindors, despite their close contact with Harry. Evidently, physical contact had been a massive bonus to Harry.

Malfoy was pale to the point of looking dead, his skin was slick with sweat and his brows were pulled down in to a constant frown. His body was shaking so violently that even beneath the bed covers, Hermione could see the tremors. Without considering anyone else in the room, Hermione magically lowered Harry to one of the unoccupied beds and sat close to Malfoy. She ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair, bending over him so that her warmth would seep in to his skin.

"It's going to be okay now, Draco," Hermione whispered to him, Ron and Zabini shifted uncomfortably next to the bed. The effect of her presence was instantaneous. Malfoy's shaking visibly reduced, and he moaned loudly in discomfort, "We've brought Harry with us." At the mention of the Gryffindor's name, Malfoy seemed to come alive.

"Ah, Harry," He squirmed and reached a hand out blindly for the boy. Ron took this as his cue and uncovered his best friend, folding the cloak neatly and placing it in his own cloak pocket. Harry groaned and opened his eyes blearily. He turned his head towards the source of noise and drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

"_Draco?_"


	17. Fix

Delayed chapter right? I've had this written up for a while now but I wasn't happy with it. I can't stop the major fluff and sap oozing out~~

After reading the whole story again I think this chapter balances it out. The last couple chapter have been rough right? Harry and Draco deserve to be happy.

The end is nigh! Can you feel it? One more chapter to go after this.

-HDHDHDHDHDHD-

Harry groaned and reached out desperately towards the beautiful blonde boy on the bed beside him. He could see Draco frantically stretching out for him too but their hands fell short. He needed to move. All he had to do was get to Draco and everything thing would be okay. His brain painfully screamed at him to touch his perfect blonde, to run his hands along his pretty skin, through his silky hair. Harry tried to roll off of the bed he was on, attempted to crawl the distance between them but an invisible barrier stopped him from moving.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione, her familiar face a strange sight to his Draco-focused mind.

"Harry, we need you to stay still," She spoke calmly, "We will fix you, okay?" Harry briefly tried to resume his struggles before Hermione's barrier charm tightened around him, preventing him from moving. Instead, he took to staring at Draco, staring deeply in to his eyes. Draco looked right back at him. Neither boy wanted to blink.

Vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry could hear Hermione talking. As she wasn't talking _to_ him he didn't bother paying attention, especially when he could spend his time doing much more important things like staring at Draco.

"-Then we can get them to add the last ingredient and hopefully-" There was a pause in the speech and Harry had the distinct impression that the girl was incredibly nervous, even in his foggy mind, "-Hopefully, they will be back to normal."

Zabini nodded at the Gryffindor girl and set about making space for her on Draco's bed side table. She set up the cauldron she had brought along, conjuring flames that flickered in a neat circle around the base of it. Ginny rushed forwards to assist, pulling ingredients out of her pockets as she approached. Within thirty minutes, many of which were spent in an awkward silence broken only by the bubbling cauldron and Ron commenting on the décor of the room, Hermione emerged from the faint steam emitted by the cauldron.

"Its ready now I think," She backed away cautiously and nodded her head at Ron who bent to pull Harry off of his bed. Zabini mirrored the ginger boy's movements and heaved Draco off too, albeit with a little less care than Ron had shown.

When the two boys had been moved to stand either side of the cauldron, Ron and Zabini carefully let go. The two boys swayed dangerously on their feet, but with their eyes locked on each other and, being closer than they had been in the last thirty six hours, they seemed to gain strength. Hermione stuffed a Ginseng root, the last ingredient, in to Harry's hand and ran back a few paces. She grabbed Ron's hand, who in turn wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and waited for Harry to make his move.

After several long moments Harry seemed to have gained the energy to move. It was with an unsteady hand that Harry raised the root and dropped it in to the potion. After some precarious seconds and a heavily sinking heart, Hermione shook her head. Tears glistened in her eyes as she spoke.

"I thought this might happen. Because the potion wasn't brewed by-" But her words were cut off by a terrible howl. The potion had turned a shocking pink and was bubbling so violently that it was spilling down the sides. When it hit the flames they turned the most brilliant silver. Hermione gasped and pulled Ron and Ginny backwards forcefully. Zabini followed her retreat and held his breath.

"This is it!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "This is what happened in Potions class!" The words had barely left his lips when a loud, resounding bang echoed around the room. Both Harry and Draco were thrown backwards. Draco's body became lost in a mass of bedding and curtains, whilst Harry skidded to a halt at the other end of the room. His head banged painfully against the wall and he remained quite motionless. Hermione let out a shriek and rushed to Harry's side, closely followed by the two Weasleys.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione knelt down and brushed the hair out of her friend's eyes. Harry groaned and opened his eyes blearily.

"Yeah…" He grunted with the effort of sitting up. His head felt groggy and dizzy, like it had been stuffed with cotton wool for the last few days, "What happened?" Harry's gaze flicked between the faces in front of him. Ron, Hermione and Ginny shared a significant look before Ron let out a laugh. Relief flooded Harry's friends and soon all three were laughing happily. Harry would have felt like joining them if he wasn't so confused.

"The longer the potion is in effect, the stronger you will feel Harry," Hermione smiled down at him, whilst Ginny took over stroking the stray hair off of his face. Past Hermione's shoulder he noticed some movement and something deep inside Harry's chest told him it was very important that he know who it was. He tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly.

"Mate," Ron was by his side in an instant, a hand wrapped around his waist supporting most of his weight. Harry couldn't work out why his legs felt so weak. He vaguely recalled not functioning properly for a while, but his brain and memories were murky at best. He remembered his chest hurting constantly and a deep rooted cold that spread through his body. The more he thought about it, the more Harry remembered. Constant pain and longing for…

"Draco…" Harry breathed out. Saying the name was like a drug, it filled his whole body with pleasure and warmth. The movements on the other side of the room stopped and a faint voice called out to him.

"Harry?" It was said so quietly that Harry would have thought he had imagined it if it wasn't for the reaction of his friends. They all tensed and looked around at where the voice had come from. It was so insecure and fragile that Harry wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms. He stumbled forwards and saw a vision of heaven.

Draco stood, being heavily supported by Zabini. His hair shone a bright silver blonde and his eyes seemed to exist only to see Harry. His chest rose and fell rhythmically and Harry swore he could see a glowing outline around him. He felt himself sink to his knees but Ron's steady grip prevented him from touching the ground. He stood in front of an angel and he didn't know what he had done to deserve him.

"Draco," Harry forced himself to move forwards. When he got within touching distance, Ron and Zabini let go and backed away. The occupants of the room felt incredibly awkward invading such a private and intimate moment. Hermione and Ginny kept trying to look elsewhere but it was difficult to take their eyes off the two boys.

Harry held his breath and took a final step towards Draco, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the blonde boy but not close enough to actually touch him. He stayed like that for a few moments, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his bonded partner. Waves of emotion rolled over him, heat and lust and… Love?

Could this feeling actually be love? Harry's eyes snapped open and he watched Draco's face closely. The boy had his own eyes closed and his lips were parted slightly. He swayed gently were he stood and clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. A tender string of words left his mouth and Harry's resolve crumbled. He leaned forwards and closed the gap between them, brought his arms up to wrap around Draco's neck. He kissed the other boy's mouth warmly, letting his lips caress and sooth Draco's. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and Harry had to restrain himself from pushing Draco on to the nearest bed and having his way with him.

"Uh, Harry," Draco mumbled in to their kiss, his own hands coming to rest on Harry's hips, "I've waited so long for you." The words seemed to leave Draco quite involuntary but Harry didn't mind. He loved the feeling of Draco speaking against his lips. Loved the way his body shifted to fit better against Harry's own body.

Harry loved Draco.

Harry's kiss became slightly desperate. He tilted his head backwards, giving Draco more access to his mouth. He opened his lips partially and let his tongue slide out, pushing against Draco's mouth insistently. Draco succumbed and opened his own lips, gently drawing Harry's tongue in to his mouth. They danced and twined together, making both boys desperate for breath. Their hands roamed freely, stroking necks and groping bums. After a painfully short amount of time, they broke apart for air. Ron cleared this throat is discomfort and fidgeted closer to the door. Zabini, who was trapped on the other side of the room, broke the silence.

"Well, isn't that lovely," He gestured broadly to the two boys who were still gripping each other fiercely, "So, I'm going now to reaffirm my heterosexuality by shagging a really hot bird." Zabini grimaced slightly, crossed the room and bowed dramatically, backing out of the room. Ginny giggled silently and beamed at Harry and Draco.

"Err," Harry turned around to face his friends and bit his bottom lip. Hermione rushed forwards and gave her friend an enormous hug. Her hair got in Harry's eyes and mouth but he didn't really care. He hugged her back fiercely and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek. Ron came forwards and put an arm around his girlfriend, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you back on your feet," Ron smiled broadly. He wouldn't tell anyone but for a moment there, Ron thought he'd lost Harry. It terrified him to see his friend, the strongest and bravest friend he had, become so weak and lifeless. The potion seemed to have brought about a miracle cure, albeit the cause of the problem had been breaking the potion in the first place.

"Thanks mate," Harry smiled almost sheepishly up at Ron. He felt embarrassed by what his vague memories were telling him. He had acted like a desperately sick fool but Ron and Hermione had sat with and supported him through all of it. A surge of affection for his friends filled him. And then there was Ginny. Ron and Hermione turned to leave and Harry looked over to the youngest Weasley.

"Harry," She smiled up at him sadly. Draco's hand snaked around Harry's waist and pulled him backwards until their bodies met. Ginny didn't miss the action and smirked at the blonde, "You have nothing to worry about, Malfoy. I'm just glad to see Harry well again." Ginny moved forwards and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, hugging the raven haired boy.

"I want to apologise to you," Ginny pulled back but kept her arms around Harry's neck, "I've acted like a right idiot lately." Draco pulled away from Harry, looked around uneasily for a moment before making to leave the room behind Ron and Hermione but Ginny shook her head and indicated for him to stay. Harry brought his own arms up and smiled sadly at the girl in front of him.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I've always had it in my head that we would be the perfect couple and I guess I got carried away thinking that that's what you wanted too." Ginny bit her bottom lip and her eyes shone brightly, "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done." Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He kissed Ginny's forehead softly.

"That means a lot Ginny, thank you," The ginger girl smiled broadly at the couple and stepped back a few paces.

"I'm so glad you're better now," She bit her lip for a second, walking backwards to the door. She mocked Blaise's exit and bowed low, her arm thrown out to one side, the other tucked in. She straightened up and winked at Harry before leaving, the two boys now most definitely alone.

Harry and Draco turned to each other and a sudden awkwardness filled the room. So much had happened between them and Harry didn't know where to begin.

"Draco, why couldn't we have just admitted this from the start? Why did it take us almost being comatose before this could happen?" Harry gestured between the two of them. The blonde shook his head and smiled sadly at Harry, he sighed and pulled Harry closer. He rested his forehead on the black haired boy's. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling so he willed all of his emotions into Harry.

Because the potion was just beginning to take effect, Draco couldn't be sure that Harry was receiving his message well. He let his hands slip down to grip Harry's wrists, using his thumbs to caress the soft skin he found there.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. His legs still felt weak and he used Draco as his support. Faint waves of emotion were wafting over to him and Harry smiled warmly.

_Somehow,_ he thought, _everything is going to be okay now. _


	18. The Finale

_Three months later~_

Harry awoke slowly, his eyes wanting desperately to stay shut. Light seemed to flood in through the tiny gap between the drawn curtains around his bed. He could hear muffled footsteps and quiet voices from the other occupants of the Gryffindor boys' dorm. He yawned widely and stretched his arms out to the side of him, starting slightly when he hit something solid.

"That's a nice way to greet your boyfriend in the morning," Draco pouted playfully and jabbed Harry in the shin with his foot. Harry sat up and stared down in wonder at the boy beside him. Even though it had been three months since they had taken the potion for the second time, it was hard for Harry to grasp the concept of Draco Malfoy being his, Harry Potter's, boyfriend. He grinned sheepishly at the blonde boy and leaned down for a kiss.

"Good morning, my beautiful darling," Harry murmured, playfully pushing Draco on to his back and straddling him. He assaulted the Slytherin's neck with butterfly kisses until Draco laughed and tried to push him away.

"That's more like it," Draco snorted and laid his head back on the soft pillows. Harry sat back on his haunches and bit his bottom lip. It was a dangerous affair starting playful teasing like this. Once they got started, it was hard for Harry to stop. He pushed his hips forward, grinding slowly against Draco. The blonde let his eyes slip close and his hands to rest gently on Harry's upper thighs. One of his favourite things was morning sex. Harry lent down again and kissed Draco fully on the mouth, letting his tongue push for entrance.

The Slytherin's hand was making its way to the front of Harry's pyjama bottoms when the curtains around their bed were thrown open.

"Wake up Harry, or we'll be late-" Ron came to an abrupt halt as he took in the position of his best friend, "Bloody hell!" The ginger boy jumped back as if he had been shot. Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and scrambled off of Draco who, aside from the pink dusting of colour across his cheeks, seemed completely unfazed by being caught red handed. In the background, Harry could see Seamus with a dirty grin on his face and Dean who was trying very hard not too look. Neville must have already fled.

"Erm, Hogsmead today." Ron took a deep breath in and bit his bottom lip, "And could you at least let us know when Mal- Draco is going to stay over? Could give a guy a heart attack, that." Ron frowned deeply and rubbed a hand up and down his chest. Harry could see Draco smirking and mentally jabbed him in the side. Draco flinched slightly and turned widened, innocent eyes on his boyfriend.

"We'll be ready in a second Ron," Harry smiled bravely at his best friend, "We'll meet you downstairs." The ginger boy nodded slowly and made to leave before turning back to his friend.

"Don't be long, Hermione is already waiting." Harry nodded back and, after Ron left the room, flopped back on to his bed with a sigh. Draco rolled on to his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"Could have been worse, he could have caught us five minutes later." Draco smiled down at his embarrassed boyfriend. When Harry caught his eye, they both burst in to laughter.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

Several minutes later the two boys came hurtling down the stairs. Harry jumped the last few, landing messily at the feet of Ron and Hermione. Draco came running down a second afterwards, failed to stop in time and crashed into Harry's back. They landed in a giggling, squabbling heap on the floor.

"I won!" Draco straightened up first, and held out a hand to heave Harry up too. When the raven haired boy was on his feet again, he playfully pushed Draco back a few paces.

"Clearly, I won," He turned to his waiting friends. Their faces read surprise and amusement, "Right, guys?" Hermione shook her head light-heartedly at their antics and turned to leave the Common Room. Ron nodded seriously.

"By a mile, mate," Harry grinned at his friend and turned a leer on Draco.

_That means I get to top tonight_, he sent the thought clearly and Draco let his eyes half close. It was the only sign that anything had passed between them. Over the last few months the couple's bond had blossomed. Hermione was the first one to come up with the theory that taking the potion voluntarily would increase the potency of it. Without the boys fighting the effects, the potion would develop much more how it should have done the first time. Compared to the feeling of complete isolation and desperation that had consumed them both during the time they had been separated, the constant feeling of a second presence was barely noticeable.

The other interesting effects the potion was having was that Harry and Draco could virtually read each other's minds. There were limitations, of course. There always was with this kind of thing, according to Hermione. The boys could only read what was being sent at one specific moment, they couldn't freely explore the others past memories.

It had startled Harry one night when he was awake in bed, watching Draco peacefully sleep, to find himself having visions. At first, he thought they were Voldemort's thoughts but he quickly realised that Voldemort couldn't possibly be seeing Harry at that moment. The edges of the vision were blurred, as if someone couldn't be bothered to paint the edges of the picture in from of him. It was only when vision-Harry got on his knees in front of him and Draco let out a quiet moan that real-Harry realised it was Draco dreaming.

Their bond had become so strong that they could share thoughts even unconsciously. The thought itself made Harry's heart feel warm. He grinned stupidly until he noticed Draco giving him a strange look. He quickly rearranged his features and took hold of Draco's hand, pulling him towards the portrait hole.

Once they were in the Entrance Hall, waiting to be marked off Mr. Filch's list, they met up with Ron and Hermione again. The four had agreed to a double date of sorts. When they were close to the front of the queue, Harry felt Draco tense. Discomfort wafted from the blonde and Harry sent over reassuring emotions. Draco didn't have to say a word for Harry to understand.

Pansy Parkinson had emerged from the Slytherin staircase along with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. The friendship between the Slytherin boys had remained strong, despite Draco spending most of his evenings and nights in the Gryffindor dorm. Pansy however had proven difficult. She had flat out refused to acknowledge Draco for the first month and half. It was only very recently that she stopped turning in the opposite direction when she caught sight of either Harry or Draco.

This time, when her eyes finally landed on the couple, she smiled tentatively and gave a tiny wave. It was small, but the progress made Draco's shoulders sag in relief. No matter how much he denied it, Harry could tell how much the old friendship meant to his boyfriend. Harry beamed at the blonde and gave him a small kiss.

Very early on, Harry and Draco agreed that they didn't want to hide their relationship. Although that didn't mean they were going to parade it about either. They held hands between classes and kissed each other goodbye after dinner on the rare occasions that they did go to separate dorms. This seemed to be enough for the student body of Hogwarts for wild and outrageous rumours to spread like fire. Seamus found it hilarious and would always share one or two stories he heard throughout the day before they all settled down for bed. It lightened Harry's heart and made it all seem ridiculous.

So far, Seamus' favourite was that Harry and Draco got together because Harry, after years of yearning, had saved Draco from a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest and, completely overwhelmed by gratitude, Draco had sworn himself to Harry. This was one of the few stories that made Draco blush and curse the Irish boy. Harry guessed this was the reason Seamus enjoyed the story the most.

The trip to Hogsmead took a ridiculously short amount of time and it was soon that the two couples were pushing their way in to The Three Broomsticks for well deserved Butterbeer. They stayed in the pub until the sky had darkened and it was time to head back.

On the walk back, Draco entwined his fingers with Harry's.

-HDHDHDHDHDHDHD-

When the Gryffindor Common Room had emptied and Hermione had announced that she was far too tired and was going to bed, Harry, Ron and Draco made their way up to the boy's dorm. The two empty beds looked very inviting. Ron quickly undressed and jumped in to his own warm bed, pulling the curtains almost shut. He wished the two boys a good night and placed is wand on the bedside table before pulling his curtains the rest of the way shut.

Harry and Draco fell on to their own bed. It had been a long and fun day but Harry hadn't forgotten their bet. He scooted up until he lay in the middle of his bed, Draco following closely behind. He pulled off his robe and dumped it on the floor. Harry smiled down at his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around thin shoulders.

The thoughts alone Harry was projecting was enough for Draco to squeeze his eyes shut. Draco hadn't bottomed much since they had become official. Despite the obvious effects the potion had, Draco still liked to be in control. And Harry was more than happy to comply. It had taken many long, hard fucking sessions for the two boys to get used to the effects the potion created between them. At first, it was difficult for either boy to last long, the overall sensations too overwhelming. It had been embarrassing and awkward but Harry and Draco soon came to realise that practice did indeed make perfect.

Harry rolled on top of Draco, using both hands to smooth blonde locks down. He placed a gentle kiss on his Slytherin's lips, aligning their bodies. No matter now much Harry loved being a bottom, the chance to take control over Draco was too tempting. Harry slid his hands down Draco's slim body until he reached the top of the blonde's trousers. He pushed his thumbs in to the waistband and encouraged them down Draco's thighs.

_I still can't believe we can do this,_ Harry closed his eyes and sent the thought to Draco. The Slytherin let out a shuddering gasp and sent a thought back.

_I know,_ It was brief and Harry could hear the strain in Draco's mind. He pushed his hips up to aid Harry pulling his trousers down. The feeling of excited trembled between them until Harry bit his lip roughly and yanked Draco's trousers off. His own quickly followed suit, their shirts and socks soon joining the growing pile on the floor. The Gryffindor sat up to close the curtains, using his wand to perform a silencing spell before flinging his wand on to his bedside table.

When he was finished, he looked down at the beautiful blonde boy beneath him. Draco lay naked on his back, one hand resting on the bed to his side, the other lazily stroking his semi hard cock. Harry bit his bottom lip and groaned at the image Draco presented. _You have no idea what you do to me,_ Harry thought, leaning down to press a kiss to Draco's neck.

The blonde's laugh reached Harry's ears rather than his mind and the two shared a moment of humour. _Of course I do,_ Draco opened his mouth to Harry's tongue. They mapped each other out, letting their tongues slide together. When the Gryffindor pulled back, he presented Draco with three of his fingers. A nervousness washed over Harry and it was difficult for him to decipher whether it was his own at topping Draco or Draco's at bottoming for him. Either way, the butterflies reassured Harry and he smiled happily as Draco sucked suggestively on his fingers.

When suitably wet enough, Harry traced a delicate pattern down Draco's chest and stomach, reaching his goal quickly. He nudged Draco's thighs further apart and settled between them, pressing his forefinger against the Slytherin's hot skin. Draco squirmed and bit his bottom lip. Harry hushed the other boy with a gentle kiss as he pushed his finger in firmly. He worked his other fingers in quickly, anticipation fluttering in his stomach.

_Just do it_, Draco slid his tongue in to Harry's mouth and pushed his hips downwards, thrusting gently on to Harry's fingers. The Gryffindor groaned and fought for dominance with his tongue. He eased his fingers out slowly and positioned the head of his cock at Draco's opening. The heat radiating from the boy was enough to make Harry's head spin. His own anus tingled and pulsated, awaiting the phantom feeling of penetration.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed forwards until he was buried deep inside Draco. They both gasped and clutched at each other, desperate for skin contact. When Draco gave a tiny nod of his head, Harry began to move. He pulled his hips back until just the head of his erection was buried inside his lover, then he thrust back in roughly. His breath rushed out in a moan filled with passion as he fucked Draco.

Harry frowned in concentration and used one hand to reach down and grip Draco's leaking erection. Both boys cried out as Harry squeezed the swollen flesh. Despite their practicing, they could both tell their love making wouldn't last long. Harry thrust and ground in to Draco forcefully, making the blonde cry out and drag his short nails down Harry's back. The pain caused both boys to buck in to each other, meeting again in a frantic, beautiful kiss.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ Harry chanted inside his head. He tired desperately to keep the thoughts to himself, but the tensing of Draco's back and the slight edge of panic in his mind told Harry that the Slytherin understood his thoughts perfectly. Draco broke the kiss and grunted as he pushed his hips back against Harry's thrusts.

"Don't even think it if you don't mean it," Draco whispered aloud, drawing a hand up Harry's back to rest on the nape of his neck, pulling Harry's ear close to his mouth. Harry shuddered and tried to control his body but he couldn't stop himself. He thrust erratically in to the body beneath him, twisting and tugging at Draco's erection. They both moaned loudly when Draco bit down on the lobe of Harry's ear.

"Uh, Draco," Harry felt himself falling over the edge. He desperately fought for control over his thoughts but his mind went blank as he came inside his lover. Harry felt Draco tense and clench around him, releasing also. It was intense and desperate and when it was over, Harry fell forward on top of Draco. He panted frantically for breath. Draco's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, his mind strangely absent of thought. Harry rolled to the side and closed his eyes.

"Draco, I-" He started but the blonde boy stopped him with a hand. Draco's eyes opened slowly and he tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"It's okay Harry, people say things during sex-" It was Harry's turn to interrupt but he didn't use words. He lent over and kissed Draco firmly. With all his might he projected his thoughts. His tongue came out to meet Draco's.

_I meant every word,_ Harry cupped Draco's cheek with his hand, _I love you, I love you…_ A weight seemed to lift from Draco and he joined the kiss enthusiastically.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips when they parted, his fingers ran gently through the blonde's hair. Saying it out loud was so reassuring. Harry truly did mean it; it was obvious from the feeling in his chest. Draco bit his lip and sent a shaky thought back.

_I think I love you too…_ Harry smiled broadly and fell on top of Draco, laughing happily. Somehow, in that moment, despite the looming war, the rumours and the worries about telling parents and, in Harry's case, adults who cared for him, Harry felt happier than he had in years.

The End

Ah! It's finally finished! After five years and ten months, Potions Gone Wrong has come to an end. Did you have fun reading it? I want to really, truly thank you guys for staying patient with me because I know I have totally abused you all. Making you wait almost six years for a story to be finished… Are you guys masochists?

It seems super weird that it's finished now, I'm almost teary. I'm going to take a break from writing multi-chaptered stories now and get out a series of one shots from lots of different animes/games/books/movies hopefully. I do promise though that I will write that Harry/Ron/Draco story, it's all getting planned out now.

I hope you will stay with me and support me in my writings for my next stories. I love you for all your comments and happiness. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and I hope to see you guys around soon.

Love love,

Yohlen


End file.
